Rust Turned Riches
by EmpressLillyMichaelis
Summary: Lillian is a girl who just lost everything, all she wants now is to live out her time on earth and accept her failure. She is taken in by none other than Ciel Phantomhive, but things from her past come back to haunt her as she tries to protect the young earl. On top of it a certain cat loving butler has an odd interest in her. Can she be a good guardian? I don't own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once something is truly lost...

"No!" I screamed as I watched the chainsaw rip through her body,"you devilish fiend!" I launched myself at the red haired man. i took the chainsaw and turned the blade around to face him.

"You are quite a capable young goddess! I think I have a crush!" he exclaimed.

A feral growl ripped through my throat as I the chainsaw above my head.

"Sebastian do not let her kill him!" a young boy yelled.

"Yes, my lord." A more mature male voice answered, I shrieked and proceeded to bring the chainsaw down on the red head's head. A force like a ton of bricks smacked into my body, i was pushed off of the redhead, and landed hard on the damp cobblestone.

"Stay here young lady," a dark haired man lie on top of me for a moment. I only registered enough to know he was handsome before he left in a blur of black and white.

His absence allowed me to see my sister's dead body; I crawled over to her sobs ripping through my trembling body. With shakey hands I pulled her head onto my lap. Grief swiftly crushed me, I had nothing and no one. My heart ached, I kissed her forehead, rubbing a hand through her blonde curls.

"Sister I am so sorry! I did not protect you! I tried; I tried so hard!" I sobbed.

What was I going to do now? Where could I go? There was nothing for me now, nothing this world could offer. I had failed; I was a failure. It was now time to die and face my punishment. The shiny revolver in my sister's hand caught my attention, I would join her in death. All things seized to exists for me, it was just the revolver, the corpse, and me.

"You were all I had! Now you are gone. I must depart with you."

My voice was filled with defeat; I took the revolver and put the cold metal to my forehead. Swift pull of the trigger, searing hot pain, but nothing more.

"Young Lady?!" the mature male voice said in surprise.

"Later, Bassy!"

I'm. Not. Dead. Warm liquid trickled down my forehead.

"Miss, Miss?! Are you alright?!" the young boy moved within my line of vision. I looked deep within familiar blue, but only one, how odd. my hand moved mechanically as I touched my forehead and removed the bullet. Tears overflowed as I stared at the flattened bullet.

"I can't even join in death!" I bawled throwing the crumpled, useless bullet.

"What is your name?" the boy asked.

"Lillian," my voice sounded dead, devoid of all life."

"Is there any place we can take you, anywhere you can go?"

i shook my head miserably, looking down at my dark caramel colored skin. Needless to say I was not the most popular girl.

"Sebastian take her home with us." the boy ordered

"Yes, my lord," the boy walked away as this was said," young lady, may I carry you."

At the moment I didn't think myself capable of moving, let alone walking, so I nodded. I kissed sister's cheek, then let the man named Sebastian pick me up. He carried me to the carriage and put me inside. I didn't speak as I entered, instead I stared longingly at the stars.

"Lillian, you will work for me at my mansion. What can you do?" the boy with the cerulean eye asked, the other eye was covered with a black eye patch.

"Anything and everything," I answered.

"Then you will be our new head maid. Sebastian will tell you of your role in the manor tomorrow, tonight he will merely show you to your room."

I nodded," Might I ask your name?" my voice was quiet, and emotionless.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," he answered. I nodded again.

"Master Ciel, you have my allegiance," i fisted my hand over my heart and bowed my head.

The carriage stopped and the door opened. Master Ciel stepped out first, then myself; I followed butler, Sebastian, into the manor, to my room. Under different circumstances, I might have flirted with this man, he was quite handsome pale skin, black hair, tall stature, and able bodied.

"Here we are. I will come to wake you in the the morning."

"Affirmative," I answered. He smiled slightly then closed the door as he left. I took a bath in the washroom connected to my room, then slipped in to a soft cotton night gown. My room had a window, a very large one looking out on the garden. I lie in bed staring at the moonless sky until sleep took me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke just before dawn and sat on the window seat to watched the sun rise. Several knocks signaled the entrance of Sebastian.

"I expected you to be in bed," he said, setting what looked like a bunch of nicely folded clothes on my bed.

"I have a fondness for the sky,"I replied moving from the window.

"Some of the clothes, here, are maid uniforms the others are clothes from your home,"

I realized that I had not told anyone where I had lived, I also realized that I didn't care.

"Thank you," I began hanging the clothes in the wardrobe.

"I will wait outside for you, come out when you are dressed," he left. I put on a nice black and white maid's uniform (think Frenchmaid minus the fishnet and a wee bit longer) I combed out the black wavy hair in disarray about my head. My hair was odd, it had a natural bob. The front was long and less wavy stopping at about my breast while the back was higher, wavy, and and stopped just at my shoulders. At the bottom of the wardrobe was a pair of black heels, which I quickly put on then looked at myself in the mirror. My body was curvy, very curvy and this dress did not make for a modest display. After a soft sigh I walked out of my room to meet the butler waiting for me.

"Hmm...your figure is not a modest one," Sebastian murmured. I ignored him, I mean good for him he has eyes, " Alright as a Phantomhive maid will work around one another quite often. I will apologize in advance, you seem like a very capable young lady and if you're any good at your job, you will find yourself doing the work of other's ," we walked down the hall, I listened closely as he spoke.

"You will prepare breakfast every morning, assuming you are any good at cooking, wash the linen, clean the floors, you will also be responsible for helping our chef prepare dinner for the servants of course that means that you will be doing your best to keep him away from the kitchen. The young..."

"SEBAAASTIAAAN!" I turned my head in the direction of the shrill female voice. She came barreling down the hallway, she tripped and tackeled Sebastian, the boxes she held flew up and out of her hands. In a quick reflex, I caught the boxes and looked down at the burgundy haired woman.

"Mey Rin what have I told you about running in manor?" Sebastiand his voice annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian!" she yelled quickly scrambling off of him," some boxes were delivered, yes they were" Here voice was unsettling to me, it made my eye twitch.

Sebastian stood and brushed him self off; he turned to me. I looked at the boxes ast they balanced, Ten in my hands and one on my foot, I kicked the one on my foot on top of the other boxes on my hand.

"Sebastian," I said handing him the boxes.

"Ah, thank you," he said and took them, "Mey Rin this is the new maid, Lillian"

I put my hand out to shake, she grasped it, "Call me Lil, Lily anything of the sort, I don't mind." I smiled at the woman, Mey Rin.

"Well, Lillian come with me to the kitchen," I looked up at him, where the hell did he put the boxes so quickly?!" Mey Rin collect Finnian and Tanaka, so they can meet the addition to the household."

"Yes, sir." Mey Rin hurried off. I looked up at the butler and stared in to his peculiar red eyes. He stared back; I'm sure he expected me to look away, but I did not. I only deepened my gaze. Sebastian smirked and resumed walking.

"You will have to memorize every hall in the manor, know every nook and cranny. I don't believe that will be a problem for you."

I rose an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no emotion. We walked to the kitchen in a moment of quiet.

"Bard, I want you to meet Lillian, our new maid." Sebastian said to a blonde with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Charmed, to meet you, Bard." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey," he smiled and shook my hand.

"Lillian, prepare breakfast for the young master." Sebastian ordered. Wordlessly I got to work, the kitchen was my haven. I sung to myself as I cooked allowing myself to forget about the men observing me.

Once i was finished and everything was assembled nicely, I looked up to see Mey Rin, Bard, and a young blonde boy staring at me, wide eyed and open mouthed. Sebastian wore a slight smile, and an old mad, very small in stature merely laughed it was an odd laugh. I looked at him, perplexed for a moment then nodded as a realized his predicament.. I stepped away from the silver cart had d the food on.

"Very well let's serve the master his breakfast," Sebastiansaid as he pushed the cart out of the kitchen. Only then did i realize that i had prepared sister's favorite breakfast, cherry crepes, seared salmon with lemon marinade, chocolate scones, Earl grey tea, and assorted fruit juice. My jaw locked and my body grew rigid.

"Lillian," Sebastian called his voice impatient.

"My apologies," I said and hurried to follow him. I memorized the halls as i followed the butler. He stopped at a set of double doors and knocked.

"Come in," Ciel said just loud enough to be heard. I opened the door and Sebastian walked in.

"Master, your breakfast," Sebastian said as he set plates before him. The master picked up his utensils and took a bite of salmon.

"Who prepared breakfast?" Ciel asked.

My heart dropped, the young master did not enjoy the food.

"The new maid, Lillian," Sebastian said while gesturing towards me.

"Lillian this is exceptional." I smiled at him in delight.

"Thank you, master." I curtsyed

"You both may go," Ciel dismissed us.

I left immediately, Sebastian was close behind.

"Good job, Ms. Lillian," Sebastian said before walking ay from me. I went back to the kitchen to clean up my mess

"So um... Lillian was it?" Bard said as I scrubbed the stove.

"Yes, Bard," I answered in a warm voice, with a smile.

"Where did you learn to cook?" he asked scratching his head.

"I taught my self. Someone had to learn, and my sister was hopeless." I laughed.

"Whoa, You're beautiful!" said the young blonde boy who was only slightly taller than me.

"Well thank you, what's your name?"

"Finnian," I finished washing the dishes and wiped hands on my apron.

"May I call you Lily?"

"Yes you may," I smiled at the boy, he smiled back.

"You can call me Finny!" he said excited.

Something about this kid made me smile, maybe it was the fact that _he_ hadn't stopped smiling since I started talking to him.

"Well Finny, what is it that you do here?" I asked as I continued to clean things.

"I am the gardener...mostly because I'm too strong to work inside."

"Ah, I'll let you in on a secret," i put my lips to his ear," I used to have that problem, now I can stroke a soap bubble without it popping. It's all in self control." I whispered.

"Wow!"

"Is there a reason you are all loitering instead of working?" Sebastian came into the kitchen, authority plain in his voice

"I was just talking to Lily." Finny answered.

"Yes, you _were ;_ now get back to work, the fields need irrigating and the garden needs to be weeded."

Sebastian said briskly.

"Yes sir," Finny said


	3. Chapter 3

Finny headed off in the direction of the garden.

"Bard, organize the herbs, I brought in yesterday, in the pantry." Sebastian ordered.

Bard sighed then got to work. I had successfully cleaned the kitchen to a dazzling condition.

"Lillian, I need you to help Mey Rin with the linen."

I nodded and walked pass the butler to the laundry room.

* * *

**later on...**

****After my work around the manor was complete, I found my self in the kitchen once more; I prepared dinner for the servants. Afterwards, I went to my room to meditate. my faced the window so that the moon's light shone on my face. I longed for a closer connection to mother moon, to much stood between us. Without my consent, i ghosted out of the manor and into the garden. The air was sweet, the breeze cool and refreshing; it was cold for May, but I didn't mind. Gent winds tussled my hair, i closed my eyes and soaked up the moon's power. I sighed in contentment, suddenly, I felt a pressure beside me. _Ah, someone is here with me..._i thought, not bothering to open my eyes.

"It is late, you should asleep . You have an early morning," Sebastian spoke sternly

"I am not tired, I wish to stay here and enjoy the full moon."

"Very well, do not be late in waking. We do not tolerate tardiness in the Phantomhive manor."

"Understood," I said in a curt voice. I felt his leave.

Memories swirled through my head...

* * *

_"Lillian, why do you stay out here so late? You'll catch a cold." Sister said._

_"The moon is an extraordinary sight, especially when she's at her fullest." I answered serenely._

_"Yes, but sometimes the moon leaves us all alone."_

_"Sarah, we are never alone we have the stars."_

_"Either way, I prefer the Sun, she gives us sunrise and sunset."_

_"Yes, well I prefer the moon, the sun has never interested me."_

_"Maybe, if you gazed at the sunrise, as I do, every morning, then maybe you'd see its beauty."_

_"Well maybe, if look gazed at the moon as i do every night then you would see its beauty."_

_"Okay," she agreed_

_"Okay"_

* * *

I fell to my knees on the ground and bawled. Every sunrise I watched from now on would just be a reminder of my failure. She would never see the sun or the moon again and it was because i failed.

"From now on I will watch both, the Sun and the moon, for the two of us." I said as i composed myself. I went back inside to my room and bathed; afterwards, I stood in a shift and watched the sunrise. No crying, not once the sun rises, only mother moon will behold my tears.

* * *

**That seems like a good stopping point. Please give me reviews, they only motivate me to update sooner, this story has so many twists. If you think you know Lillian You Are Wrong. So pretty please with chocolate on top leave reviews. And for the record i dont own kuroshitsuji.**


	4. Chapter 4

I dressed in a maid' s uniform that was the same as yesterday's. My body moved through the tasks of the day with ease, and efficiency.

I was hanging wet sheets when I heard Finny.

"Oh no! Mr Sebastian is going to kill me!" He said. I ran to the garden and saw him standing before a dead field.

"What happened?" I asked standing next to him.

"I put the pesticides in the water sprayer by accident," he said as the tears that filled his eyes spilled over.

"Oh it will be okay don't cry, I can fix it. You have to close your eyes." I said to him. I wiped the tears from his face. Funny closed his eyes tightly; I plunged my hand into the soil and whispered," Heal the wounds inflicted on the .

Take what you need from me.

Lift yourself from ghostly slumber

Turn back time's ticking numbers."

The plants returned to the former state of vibrant life.

"Funny open your eyes," I said then got back to work.

"How?!" I heard him exclaim.

I smirked as I hung the last sheet on the line.

Later on I was dusting in the halls; as I turned the corner I saw the young master standing in front of a window. He was studying the ring on his thumb; I was about to leave, but I heard an unfamiliar voice speaking outside of the manor. I turned my head to the right looking out the window there. A man with a sniper rifle hid in the bushes, it's sites trained on the young master.

"MASTER!" I yelled, dropping the feather duster and running towards him just as the gun fired. I dived in front of the young master, the bullet struck me in the chest I hooked my arm around him managing to bring him down with me as another shot was fired. My breathing was in shallow pants as I fought to keep consciousness through the pain.

"Master Ciel, are you alright," I asked, pain straining my voice.

"I'm fine." He answered, he wore a face of shock, his blue eye wide.

"What was all that noise?" The highly identifiable voice of Sebastian spoke.

"It would seem some one tried to shoot me, Lillian shielded me with her body," Ciel explained.

"She needs be taken to the hospital" Sebastian picked me up as he said this, I grunted to hold back a scream of agony.

"No, none of that, just take out the bullet and I'll be fine," I said suppressing the urge to scream profanities at the top of my lungs.

"Take out the bullet, Sebastian." Ciel said in his usual usual monotone voice.

"As you wish my Lord." Sebastian answered. He carried me to a bedroom and lie me down on the bed, he left for a moment then came back with towels and a bottle of what could only be alcohol. He gave me one of the towels.

"Bite down on this," he ordered. I did as he said, he ripped open my dress exposing my bra and bloody gunshot wound, " this is going to hurt...a lot."

He poured the alcohol on the wound and my muffled screams filled the room. He then put two fingers in to the wound searching mercilessly for the bullet. The bullet had gone deep and after what seemed like hours Sebastian said, " ah, here we are," and withdrew his fingers and the bullet.

My body trembled from the pain, and I quickly lost my grip on consciousness.

_"Lily I'm scared," Sarah whimpered._

_"I will protect you, do not fear." I said._

Those words echoes tormenting me relentlessly.

"I'm sorry, protect, I was to protect. Failure." I said

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

She mumbled in her pain induced slumber. Lily, that's what Finnian had called her. The name was partially fitting, she was as beautiful as a Lily, maybe even more.

Several timid knocks hit my door; with a sigh I moved from the bedside and opened the door.

"What is you two? As I recall you have work to do." I spoke to the two imbeciles at my door.

"Mr. Sebastian, is Lily okay?" Finnian asked. The young boy seemed to be uncomfortable, which was understandable. I have never been known for a soothing presence.

"She is fine."

"Master wants to see her when she wakes." Bard said.

"Alright," I answered and began to close the door.

"Are you sure the little lady's going to be alright?"Bard asked pushing the door open.

"She will be absolutely fine; I assure you." I said smoothly. Lillian' s wound whale the moment the bullet was removed.

"Well...Alright. At least she finished her work before she got hurt, she even had dinner in the oven." Bard spoke

"Well do not disappoint her efficiency by allowing the food to burn," I said dismissing the troublesome chef.

"Yeah.."the moved away from the door and Finnish followed him.

What an impressive young lady. I stood bedside and watched her beautiful unconscious face. She could be compared to a flower, her skin appeared to be smooth and petal soft. I didn't touch though I longed to do so, but her body looked so small, so delicate. Lillian was only slightly taller than the young master, her feminine attributes were abundant exaggerating her small waist and rib cage, giving a top hour glass shape. No, I didn't touch. This girl seemed beyond my touch, my reach not for any other reason but it felt ...wrong. It felt wrong to touch her to partake in forbidden fruit. I laughed at my thoughts, has there ever been a fruit forbidden to me that I didn't partake in. Surely she was nothing special, just another sheep in the flock, a morsel for a predator. However her skin the color of melted rich milk chocolate and caramel was as alluring as it was exotic. Lillian groaned slightly, I watched her face. She had long black eyelashes and full lips. Ah, those lips they somehow managed to be more expressive than her eyes. Each infinitesimal movement gave away an emotion. She usually wore a grief stricken expression, or one of patient tolerance as of she is waiting to die. Though, she looks at Finnian differently her face is one of peace, like that when she cooks...

Her face become a mask when she speaks to me. What is it that she doesn't want me to see, to know? Is she hiding a feeling, do I make her feel a certain way? That wouldn't be anything new, the human woman always found herself attracted to me perhaps she hid her lust? My face moved close to hers searching for some clue to her secrets. I memorized her face taking in the beautiful rich color of her skin, looking, seeking, searching for some untold secret that she hid from me

* * *

**Lillian POV**

Failure! Failure! Failure! The word echoed through my head. I desperately tried to escape it, as I shied away from the shouted word I gained consciousness, my eyes looked in to blood red ones. I gasped my fist struck the face the red eyes belonged to, without my telling it to.

The person grunted and moved its face away from me and cursed. It was Sebastian!

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" I said putting a hand on my chest

"It's fine I startled you," he said. I watched as he licked the blood from his bottom lip.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have punched you."

"I'm alright," he cleared his throat," the young master would like to see you."

"Okay," I looked at his lip it was swelling," aww it's swelling. I can't let you be seen like that. Come here." I stood on my knees on the bed. Sebastian walked to me.

"Alright, I'm going to heal you," I said nervously,"you...um be still"

My heart pounded in my chest, curse my guilty conscience. I quickly pressed my lips against his, healing his inflamed lip. Then moved away from him quickly. Sebastian's eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't live with myself knowing I did that to you...And I had the power to fix it, but didn't, and I'm sorry."

"It is fine, thank you."

"You're welcome...the young master!" I said. I looked down at my dress, and realized that I was wearing a new one. I didn't even question it. Hurriedly I put only shoes and left the room.

* * *

**alright I hoped you enjoyed! Pretty please leave reviews!**

** - The empress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: read the reviews and got motivation. Really I'm easy to please. Keep the reviews comin and I'll keep on updating. **

* * *

I knocked on the door to the young master's study.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door slowly.

"Sebastian said, you wished to speak to me."

"Yes, close the door," he instructed, I did as he said then stood in front of his desk," Lillian, I want to know why you protected me earlier?"

I was confused by this question, why wouldn't I protect him?

"Master, I protect. It is what I do. I pledged myself to you, I protect you no matter what at any expense."

Ciel smirked," The guard dog's, guard dog," he laughed a little. The corners of my mouth turned down a bit.

"Would that be a false comparison?" Master asked.

"The bond is more like that shared between members of a pride." I explained hesitantly.

"So, you are my lioness?" He questioned.

"Precisely," I smiled at the boy. He had quick wit.

"Well you have certainly proven yourself lioness."

"Thank you," my voice was quiet, I bowed slightly. I preferred this action to a curtesy there was more elegance in a bow.

"You may go Lillian," he dismissed me while he played with a chess piece. It was a knight. I left the room, nightfall was near, I wandered out to the garden singing to myself, my eyes closed.

"You like the outdoors." I opened my eyes to see Sebastian staring at me.

"Yes, what are you doing?" I asked, I had never seen him idle before...of course I hadn't been there for a long time.

"Taking a walk."

I nodded, more to myself than to him, then turned on my heel and walked the opposite direction. The butler put me on edge, there was something off...it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I walked towards the bench I sat on last night. I sung as I walked.

"Sweet girl of night

Relentlessly you fight

For safety of the one you love

But what are you afraid of

Afraid to lose that one so dear

The one for safety you hold near

Who will protect the protector?

When it's all said done

Who will protect the protector

When all has been had of life and fun

When the one so dear death takes

Someone save her for heaven's sake

Some one please protect the protector!"

By the end of the song silent tears rolled down my face, and I sat in the light of the moon, closed my eyes, straightened my posture, and held my head high.

_Who will protect the protector?_

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

If those tears did not wash down her face, I would think her peaceful, just enjoying the May weather.

"Sebastian," Ciel called interrupting my observation of the young girl. I huffed a sigh what did the brat want now?

"Yes, my Lord," I said, appearing for the shadows of the study.

"What have you learned about our little lioness?" Ciel asked. His chair was turned towards the window that looked out on the _garden._ There was a clear view of Lillian, where she sat watching the moon.

"Lioness... Well, I guess the animal suits here. She is a guardian."

"Guardian? Like an angel?" Ciel asked the corners of his mouth pulling down a bit. I presumed he perceived the tension that would surely arise had that been the case.

"No, she has no orientation, she merely protects the one she's been assigned to."

"It would seem she is not the best at her job," the brat laughed a little.

"Actually, she was too good," I smiled at his surprise.

"Guardian's protect their so that they may die a certain way."

I handed him a file, that I..._borrowed _from that wretched red head.

"Sarah Eradessa, Lillian' s assignment, to die in a circus fire 5 years ago."

"That is the circus that we-" he stopped talking as he looked through the file, looking at the plethora of thwarted deaths.

"Sarah had to die and Lillian wouldn't allow it, so a reaper was sent to collect the soul that had evaded them for so long."

"So how is she? Do you believe her to be loyal? How deep is her grief? What is her past? Was she always a guardian? Did she ever have family? Is she aware of her over efficiency?" Ciel rattled off questions.

I clenched my jaw, this boy was most trying. I am not a mind reader.

"I am not sure...she and I don't speak very much..." I said thinking of the way her face changed when she spoke to me. How her face became guarded an opaque mask of grief and tolerance.

"Really...work on that." The little brat said as if it would be simple, not many people just tell their life's story on a whim, to a stranger.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**Lily POV**

Mother moon was about to take her leave; I stood and began walking towards the manor. A black cat brushed against my leg, I picked her up.

"Hello, my darling," I said touching my nose to hers.

"That is her name, Darling," Sebastian spoke falling into step next to me.

"I take it cats are not welcome in the manor," my voice was monotone. I put Darling back on the ground, then kept walking. Sebastian picked her back up, Then caught up with me.

"No, they are not. Master is allergic to them."

I nodded indifferently, I really wasn't paying him much attention. I could feel him staring at me, the sensation aroused goose bumps. What the hell was he staring at me for?

"How are you?" He asked sounding sincere. I looked at him,my head turning quickly. I looked into his eyes and decided he didn't really care, it was just something to ask. I continued walking without answering, he was another servant I wasn't obliged to answer his question and I didn't have to. He stepped in front of me, using one hand to hold my chin up so that I looked at him.

"How are you?"

"I am fine...but you sir, are ruining my schedule." I pet the feline once then stepped around the butler. I had things to do and the night was ending. I hurried to my room and bathed. I stood in my under clothes and watched the sun rise. Next, I dressed in my uniform then got to work.

Breakfast was a nightmare, as I walked into the kitchen immediately glad I started work early.

"BARDROY!" I growled stalking towards him, the temper of my youth burning hot within me, I picked through his mind finding his whole name. When I called and he didn't answer my anger turned to worry. The smoke in the kitchen was thick, And it burned my eyes, but I could still see fine. As I looked in the kitchen I spotted the "chef". I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him put of the kitchen. I stared up at him with devilish eyes, now that I knew he was alright I could be furious.

"Dammit Bard!" I growled

"Dynamite is not always effective when cooking." He announced.

"Who would have thought?" My voice was bitingly sarcastic, I was beyond annoyed with him, but I still worried about his health," Bard go outside." I massaged my temples trying not to rip the idiotic man in half. I went back in to the kitchen and locked the doors. With a loud sigh I looked at the kitchen. It was covered in and and soot and burned beyond help.

I ungloved my hand and set it on the counter, I concentrated on the way the kitchen used to look. The kitchen began to restore itself, my hand was illuminated with a silver glow. I put my glove back on then quickly prepared breakfast and put it on the cart ready to go.

I heard footsteps approach the door, it had to be Sebastian yet he was almost late, how unacceptable.

"Uhh I had a bit of a problem in the kitchen"

"The problem was you were in the kitchen." I heard Sebastian and Bard speaking as they walked down the hall.. I frantically put the last few things on the cart, moving with unorthodox speed. I unlocked the doors and smoothed my hair,

"I don't think-" Bard exclaimed as the door opened.

"It's about time, Mr. Sebastian, you really cut it close. You might want to consider managing your time better. Tardiness is not tolerated in the Phantomhive manor." I said. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at me.

"My apologies," he took the cart and left the kitchen. I walked over to Bard and closed his mouth then went to do my job.

* * *

"Why are you so stern with Mr. Sebastian?" Mey Rin asked while we polished the silver and china.

"I'm sorry?" I said not understanding what she meant.

"When ever he speaks to you, you don't do so much as to smile, no you don't."

"He doesn't amuse me," I shrugged

"It would be polite, and Sebastian really isn't all that bad." She smiled.

"I don't question him, he just doesn't make me want to smile."

"How are you so composed around him?" Mey Rin asked, her cheeks flaming

"Why wouldn't I be composed?" She had confused me, was the butler more of an ass than I thought?

"He's so...So," she giggled and blushed even darker. Oh she had a crush on the butler. Well, I could see the draw; strong features, the graceful of curve of his lips, his body, mysterious demeanor, and those peculiar eyes. His skin was fair and pale, like a porcelain doll.

"I suppose he is handsome," I admitted with a smirk," but I've been around handsome men before they seem so sweet and they trap you with all their beautiful deceptions. Then they leave, they ruin what you call home, with lies and deceit. They don't learn either, because an angel faced demon is just what every woman wants. Never do they spend the night alone mourning the new moon. No, they always get a pretty little fillie to spend the night with. One that will give up anything, so that one night will last forever. Of course, it does not and the sun rises while news spreads like wild fire, of the girl who gave her everything for a night of lies and shallow lust."

I had forgotten about the maid and my work as I spoke . I cleared my throat and looked back down at my my work.

"Men are shallow creatures. I do not indulge in them. Sebastian does not appeal to me because I will not let him. Work is not meant for things such as lust." I said answering Mey Rin's question. When she didn't reply I looked up at her. Her eyes were trained on something past me at the doorway. I didn't turn around I just listened to the unique heartbeat, I knew exactly who it was.

"Eavesdropping is a very repugnant habit, Mr. Sebastian," I scorned lightly my voice still polite.

"So is gossiping, Miss Lillian," he retorted.

"Gossiping," I said in a theatrical incredulous voice," I've done nothing of the sort. Did you Mey Rin?"

"Perhaps my assumptions were false," he allowed.

"Yes. You know what they say about assuming." I said smiling slyly


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while while I know, but I'm going to make a really long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

"Yes, I am aware of that amusing little saying." Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Well then, you should no better than to assume."

"Master Ciel would like to speak to you," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Mey Rin, can you handle the rest on your own?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you shouldn't keep the young mater waiting. No, you shouldn't."

I passed Sebastian quickly, going down the hall to the master's study. Sebastian walked closely behind me.

"Do you really think me deceitful?" Sebastian asked his voice sounding amused.

"I don't think anything of you."

"Fair enough."

I didn't say anything back. I simply proceeded to the study, giving a few light knocks on the study door.

"Come in," Ciel's somber voice spoke.

"Master you wanted me?" I asked standing in front of his desk.

"Yes," he set some papers he was looking at aside,"Lillian, do you know what I do?"

"Of course, you are the Queen's guard dog, you snuff out the problems that worry or threaten the queen." I answered. I had done some reading on his family.

"I need your help solving a case."

"Of course, Master."

"You will be attending a ball where you are sure to be taken, Sebastian will track you and in turn apprehend the suspect."

"Simple enough," I nodded," but master might I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"How do you know I will be taken? There are sure to be other women there."

"That is simple, all of his victims resemble you, in race, hair color, and relative height. There is no way he won't take you."

"Oh," that troubled me. If only I had caught on then...

"That is all."

"Yes, Master." I bowed and walked out of the study.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

As Lillian walked past me, I couldn't smell even a bit of fear within her. That was odd given the task she was just assigned.

"Have you any progress learning about Lillian?"

"Nothing of importance to my master." I answered almost mechanically.

"Is this girl beyond your means?" The brat asked arrogantly.

"I'm sorry, my Lord?" I asked.

"You can not get in her mind."

My face quickly froze in an emotionless mask.

"Master, might I ask why you have such an interest I the young lady's thoughts? "

"I do not care about her thoughts. I care about your ability to decipher them."

So, he was questioning me not her.

"Now why wouldn't be able to figure her out?" I smiled pleasantly, tilting my head a bit, and placing a finger on my cheek.

"You tell me, the girl doesn't seem at all charmed by you. At the very least she is indifferent." His tone was mocking.

He was amused with my lack of progress. This boy's soul better be everything I expect it to be, for all of the stress inflicted upon me for it, by this little runt.

"When I figure her out, what is there to gain?"

"Nothing at all, that is why you shall do it."

I stood, waiting for an explanation to his answer. The runt up at me his arrogant face stared me down questioningly.

"Don't you have work to complete?"

I left, hiding my smirk, my master is quite the task master.I decided to visit the kitchen. This is where Lillian was sure to be, I was walking down the hall and stopped as I heard talking.

"You see, Finny, with a little discipline, anything is possible." Lillian said , her voice was full of affection. The sound was almost maternal in its tenderness.

"This is fantastic! Oh!" Finnian said and for the first I heard sincere laughter from the girl. Quickly, I entered the kitchen doorway and be held her face in laughter. She was simply breathtaking, her face alight with joy. Finnian as I did, his pupils dilated.

"Why do you look at me that way?" She asked smiling.

"You're just e way beautiful...especially when you laugh," Finnian explained. She stared at him for a moment,then went around the kitchen island and kissed his cheek.

"You're a real sweet heart, Finnian" her voice was indulgent, she obviously didn't believe the statement. Flattery always seemed to open women up, in more ways than one.

"He's right, your face is most beautiful." I said walking into the kitchen.

"See, even Mr. Sebastian agrees." Finnian said.

"Well, thanks, you two."

The moment she saw me her face sobered, set back in to its familiar emotionless yet grief stricken nature. I smiled at her, hoping to get a smile back. I was granted y wish after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

**Lily POV**

I was being unfair to the butler. It isn't necessarily his fault that he makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. At any rate Sarah would have scolded me for being so mean. When the butler smiled at me, I located the right muscles and put the best smile I could muster on to my face.I would try my best to be nice to the young man. I sniffed the air lightly, ah dinner was ready.

"Finny would you round up the others for dinner?"I asked.

"Sure thing, Lily!" Finny ran off.

"Don't run!" I called after him. I opened the oven and removed the Shepherd's Pie from the oven. I used my apron to shield my hand from the aroma filled the kitchen quickly. Desert had already been prepared, I unveiled it dramatically, smirking a bit at the butler as he rose an eye brow at me.

"You're spoiling them." He said, amused.

"Well you could be spoiled too if you let me spoil you."

I was making an honest effort to be nice, it just came out flirty...And a little creepy. Being a warm individual came natural to me, but for some reason I found it hard to be my usual fun, loving self around him. Sebastian smiled at me ruefully.

"I don't eat often, I hope you don't take offense."

"Of course not," I laughed at the idea if being that petty.

"Oh, it smells delicious!" Finny exclaimed as he was about to walk in. I flashed to the doorway.

"Ah ah ah, all of you go wash up before dinner," I said scoldingly, they all sighed," Yes go do it, even you Mr. Tanaka."

He laughed his funny little laugh. Then, I heard displacement of air near my cake. In a movement too quick for the human eye to comprehend, I pulled three forks from my apron pocket pinning the culprit's sleeve to the counter. I stared daggers at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you will not defile my cake," my voice was thoroughly angry, he was going to touch my cake with his grubby little paws, I retrieved my cake from the counter, then looked back at the trio gaping at me.

"Now you guys, I worked hard on dinner and i would be shattered if it were to get cold and its taste ruined by the chill," I said saturating my voice with sadness, they all left immediately. I shifted my attention to Sebastian, I retrieved the forks from his sleeve and put them back in my apron pocket.

"How rude, Sebastian. I expected better manners from you." I said scoring him wholeheartedly.

"I have a weakness for cake."

"Yes, well I have an affinity for protecting things."

"So I see," he replied with a smirk.

"Food!" Finny ran into the kitchen.

I smiled," Dig in."

Eventually, I relinquished the chocolate cake, setting it on the counter. With a serene smile I headed to the garden. I sat in my usual place, on the stone bench just among the budding lillies. Today had met its end, mother moon gazed down upon me.

"Meow," a little kitten rubbed against my leg. Her emerald eyes were familiar.

"Oh yes, you're Darling. Come here little one," I picked her up an's set her on my lap,"it would seem that our meeting is destined. I have a love for felines that goes beyond logic. You little fur balls are my Achilles heel. Must the master be so delicate."

I smiled at the black cat. Darling rubbed her face against mine, affectionately marking me with her scent. I sighed longingly and rubbed Darling atop her head. I let her soft purring calm me as I stared up at the moon. A few tears escaped my eyes. I wondered, solemnly, when my grief would end. When would I forget about sister? How long would it before I could behold the sky without mourning? When would I forget?! Sobs shook my body, Darling lifted her head and began licking the tears from my face, her purrs got louder.

"Don't worry about me, Darling. I'm fine, just a bit of grief." I kissed her pink little nose, then touched my nose to hers.

"Darling has an affinity for comforting others," Sebastian said from behind I.

I nonchalantly rubbed rubbed the tears from my face, trying to conceal them. Sebastian handed me a handkerchief.

"Your face is wet," he commented then sat next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you," I said drying my face.

"You are a very sweet girl, Darling," he said with exceptional affection. Darling's purring got louder. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. My emotions were no longer complying; I fought back rising grief that was filling my throat. I stared at the moon with a clenched jaw. Do. Not. Cry. I told myself this even as the tears reduced my vision to watery splotches of color. I didn't dare blink, though my eyes burned from deprivation of the action. I'm sure in my current state i looked as though I was being tortured. Sebastian proved me right.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

I took my attention away from the adorable kitten comforting the young lady. I gazed upon Lillian. She looked pain, her eyes seem to not gaze at the moon but at gallows destined for her. Her posture was rigid, jaw clenched, tears filling her eyes. This girl would not be hard to figure out, she was grieving those emotins of anger and sadness were easy to manipulate in order to gain trust. Lillian made the mistake of blinking, large tears rolled down her face. I moved a her dark brown hair out of her face, a gesture that sent most human women in a frenzy.

"Are you alright?" i asked. I made my voice soft and tender, rather tentative and open, as if I truly cared how she felt. Perhaps I did Lillian did not seem like the type to openly show such emotions. I let my gloved hand touch her cheek softly. Her breath hitched and she sobbed her small body shaking. I put my arm around her shoulders pulling her to me. I pressed my face into her wavy hair, getting what i wanted would be simplistic.

* * *

**Lillian POV**

I lost itl the moment he asked was i alright. It was as though i had been holdimg my breath without knowing and when held me i took that first envigorating breath. My body shook with grief and despite my wishes I cried years worth of anguish in the arma of a man I barely knew. Darling hopped off of my lap in pursuit of a firefly. Sebastian held me tightly; I could feel his lips on the back of my head. Part of me had been yearning for this, for contact, to be held, to be comforted.

_" Someone to Protect the Protector," Sarah's voice whispered in my head._

I cried even harder. There was no one assigned to to protect the protector, no one helped the protector pick up the broken pieces after she failed. No one cared. Sebastian held me part of me was disgusted, here i am showing vulnerability to someone i didn't even know. What if he was using me, my emotions to manipulate me. This moment could back fire, badly. With that thought, I sobered myself. i used the borrowed handkercheif to dry the tears, and a bit of my snot, off of my face. I sat up slowly and looked at Sebastian. thing were a bit awkard for me; i cleared my throat and looked up at him.

" I'm not sure if you want this back,'' I said looking at the soaked handkercheif.

" Keep it," he laughed lightly, I smiled.

" Thank you," i said staring into those peculiar ruby eyes. "it is just a handkercheif, there is no thanks needed."

"No. Thanks for letting me completely soak you with my tears." i laughed a bit as i looked down at the drenched fabric of his tailcoat.

" It is fine, really," he said as he tucked a starnd of my hair behind my ear. It was sealed then, he wanted something. I stood and began to walk away.

" Good night, Sebastian." I said

" Good night, Lillian," he said back.

I went to my room and bathed, my body was in turmoil. With a sigh I realized that i didnt regret a thing that had just happened. i also didnt care that Sebastian obviously wanted something from. That butler had become a source of fascination, that wasn't at all good for my health.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Just be nice and give affection, provide a shoulder to cry on, that is how you entrap a grieving woman. This was really too easy; I did expect her to speak to me a bit more. she left sooner than i thought she woukd. I smirked at the easy manipulation of emotion. I glanced at my pocket watch 3 AM, perhaps a wake up call woul be in order for the young lady.

* * *

**Lili POV**

I had just stepped out of the tub and put on my undergarments and a black mid thigh lenghth robe, when i heard a very loud explosion, knocks immediately hit my door. i wrenched open the door.

"Lily!"

"Finny what's the matter?!" i siad, He grabbbed My hand And began towing me down the hall.

"Something happened in the kitchen! Bard is in there, Lily and the doors won't open! You have to help him!"

My heart dropped, that damned foolish Chef. i could have sworn i told him explosives were not suitable for cooking! Now he's gone and put him self in danger. If he died...I'd...kill him!

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ! I know I am cruel sorry it took so long to update, thank you so much for the reviews they really motivate me big timem i promise I'll try to update sooner. **

**-EmpressLily**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked hastily.

"I don't know!" Finny looked as though he was going to cry.

I ran faster, my sprinting got me to the kitchen in a matter of second. I kicked the doors to the kitchen open fire blazed out.

"Dammit Bard!" I grumbled as I fell on my ass. Dry coughs sounded from the far corner of the kitchen . I swiftly got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Bard!" I yelled, terrified for the foolish chef. I had no idea how in the hell this fire started. When I spotted him, he was unconscious on the floor. I hurried to him, with a huff of exertion I picked up Bard's large body. I held him as one would a deer, he was bent around my neck and I held his arms with one arm, his legs with the other. I bolted out of the kitchen. Sebastian was in the hall, he was containing the fire keeping it from expanding. Finny looked at me with wonder as i ran out of the blazing kitchen, virtually unscathed.

Bard was my first priority; I put him on the floor. To heal him in this state would hurt me, I was aware of this. I tore the remnants of his burned shirt off to get to his chest. As long as his heart kept beating his life could be salvaged. I put my left hand above his heart and concentrated on giving him my strength, the rise and fall of his chest as he labored breathing willing his breath to come easier. As he got better I found myself minorly plagued by his ailments. He lie unconscious and healed.

"Bard's going to be fine." I said myself. I then turned my attention to the kitchen. At the rate it was burning the fire would spread to the rest of the manor. Sebastian had gone into the kitchen; I stood and hurried in after him. He was staring at the fire with a calculating glare. He was just in my way, standing there contemplating.

"Get out!" I yelled grabbing the end of his tailcoat and pulling him towards the exit.

"Unhand me ." he snatched his tailcoat away from me.

"Listen you self righteous, sorry excuse for a butler, hightail your little ass out of here or I will kick it out."I yelled getting into his personal space. He smirked at me in response. I grabbed his tie and used all of my strength to pull him to the kitchen doorway, slide behind him and kick his cute little ass out of the kitchen. I slammed the double doors shut and locked myself in.

I calmed myself as I began to extinguished using my power as a guardian. With a slight hissing sound the fire dissipated and the kitchen was restored. I took a moment and sensed the time; it was half past 6 AM, the kitchen was less than stocked, and I had an hour and thirty minutes before breakfast was due for the young master. I flung open the double doors, Mey Rin and Finny swiftly looked up at me, their faces flushed. Sebastian only widened his eyes, then after a moment he narrowed them.

"Finny and Sebastian get Bard to his room. Mey Rin get the back up and china an please for the love of all that is holy, tie your shoes, go slowly and take small loads. Got it?" Mey Rin nodded in response," Well go you three! There is a time limit." They all scattered and I was surprised that Sebastian had nothing clever to say back to me. I looked down at Tanaka who stared up at me ready for an assignment. i bent down and kissed his forehead; I sat up quickly as he grew to his normal height.

"Mr. Tanaka, please prepare a place for Master to eat his breakfast."

"Right away," he said in refined voice. He walked away hastily. I closed myself in the kitchen again, I knew that using magic at this point wasn't really a good idea. I did it anyway; I put my hand on the counter and visualized a breakfast for master. _Master needs breakfast, and my chores must be completed._ I opened my eyes to a beautiful breakfast, I assembled it in a silver cart. My vision blurred and my footing faltered. I all but fell out of the kitchen, nausea hit me full force.

"Sebastian...breakfast...is on the counter," I choked out.

"Lillian, you don't look well, maybe you should go lie down."

"yes...I will," I put hand against the wall for support. I felt Sebastian's eyes on me, his stare was like tangible weight, a weight my body couldn't carry at the moment. My knees buckled and I fell. Coughs racked through my body, I felt as though I was suffocated by smoke. Strong arms supported my body; I looked up at the butler.

"The master's breakfast," I protested.

"It will not be late," Sebastian assured me. He cradled me to his chest, and took me to my bed room, he lie me down on my bed. I watched the window, and with the last of my will power I kept my eyes open. I watched the morning sun break from the clouds like a glimpse of a heaven I would never have. I stood slowly in front of the window.

"Lillian, you should really lie down," Sebastian said, but sounded far away.

" I watched it, just as I promised." I whispered my little comment for sister , as darkness began to bock my view of the sun. I collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebastian POV**

"Lillian you should really lie down." I walked towards her where she stood in the dim light of the morning sun. Her body was smudged and soot and burned badly. The robe that she wore must have burned off in the fire.

"I watched it, just as I promised," she whispered then collapsed. It would seem she had managed to use all of the strength lent to her as a guardian in one morning. I chuckled; the girl was very dedicated to her work for someone who just started here. I picked up her small body; she was only slightly taller than my lord. Her frame so small, so delicate seemed as though it would break under my hands in her current state. Lillian looked feeble, which was an odd sight. She held herself in such a way that made her look strong. The way she held herself made her small waist look gripped with strength; she looked less like a maid but something more. Lillian was generously endowed so it only added to the look of her natural small waist. To see her in such a state as this was odd, when she is always standing tall. To see her unhealed wounds, brushes too close for comfort with the fire, seemed taboo. As if I was seeing something unheard of, perhaps this was something I should not have seen. Seeing her so obviously hurt, as her body lie on the bed, made me want to help her. The notion was foolish and surely came from the looks of a distressed higher being.

At any rate, it was time wake the young master. I exited Lillian's room; as I walked down the too familiar halls I thought of the little guardian. There was something different about her opposed to other of her kind. Unlike humans, she wasn't a slave to her emotion, she was well disciplined and in control of them, until night time of course. Emotion, what a silly concept of life, especially when irrational feelings like love plagued the existence of the living. Lillian had made the mistake of loving her assignment, it had caused her nothing but trouble, though the unwavering loyalty and dedication to her work was admirable. I had never seen a more needlessly hard worker than her. In truth, isn't she just waiting out her days in this world?

I opened the door to master's chamber; he was sitting up in bed staring out of the window intently. I did not open the drapes, so he must have spent some time figuring them out.

"My Lord, you're awake."

"Yes, I am awake. It is possible for me to still sleep with all of the commotion this morning. What happened?" he seemed irritated instead of worried, but what else to be expected of my Lord.

"My apologies, Master, there was a minor kitchen accident." I answered placing my hand above my…heart and bowing. Master stared at me blankly.

"I trust the accident was taken care of."

"Of course, my Lord," I plastered on a soft smile." Now let's get you dressed."

I dressed the young master, and then escorted him to the dining room. I then retrieved the breakfast Lillian prepared. The food was still hot, steaming even; she didn't make this by hand. I pushed the food already assembled on the silver cart to the dining room. I set his breakfast in front of him.

"You have a breakfast of lightly seared salmon, mint salad with raspberry vinaigrette , chocolate scones, and strawberry crepes this morning," I smelled the tea quickly," and your tea is Earl Grey."

Ciel was busy reading a newspaper that had been place on the table for his benefit. He seemed fully preoccupied with reading it when he took the first bite of salmon.

"Your cooking differs drastically from Lillian's." he commented thoughtfully.

"Might I ask how so, my lord?"

"Her cooking has something…more added to it. More of an essence, if you will, she enjoys cooking. This means that when she cooks there is a certain charm to her food. Have ever heard of a mother saying she cooked a meal with love?"

"That is not a familiar statement, no."

"Well it is a foolish saying, but in respect to your cooking that is what best describes the difference." Ciel was quiet again, reading the newspaper article that he only pretended to take mild interest in. After a moment he looked up from his paper, "Where is Lillian?"

"She exhausted herself earlier, I told her to lie down." I frowned a bit, thinking of her appearance as she left the kitchen. She looked near death. That thought troubled me, perhaps because if she died I would have to remold my schedule.

"Have you learned anymore about her?"

"Nothing compared to what I will know once she wakes."

"Do you plan on an open interrogation? That would be rather uncreative."

"No, in her fierce dedication for the morning schedule to go unscathed, she used every bit of her guardian energy."

"Guardian energy?" he set the paper down. It would seem I earned a moment of the little brat's attention, what an honor

"Guardians are not born, they are made. Each guardian was something before they were accepted in to be a guardian," I explained, smiling internally at the glimmer of interest in his eye.

"What was Lillian?"

"Ah well, we find out when she wakes."

The young boy seemed confused, not quite grasping the connection between my words. He stared at me, waiting for my procession.

"Energy is granted to every guardian, it refills daily without the need of food, or sleep. A guardian's energy suppresses their original form. Lillian managed to use all of her energy; there is none left to suppress her true form."

"Can one replenish this energy?" he took a moment then ate more of his breakfast while he waited for me to answer.

"Yes."

"How might one do this?"

"It depends on what the person was prior to becoming a guardian," I knew this would cause confusion so I continued," say the person had been human, an unlikely occurrence but not unheard of, that human would have to eat and sleep for a few days to restore their energy. That is seemingly harmless, but let's says they were a…demon. An over abundance of souls would be required to replenish the energy."

"I see; I am curious as to what Lillian was."

**Lillian POV**

_"Look at you. Immortality his become you most beautifully, my little dove."_

_"What have you done to me?!" I shrieked_

_"You are my queen." The handsome face of my captor filled my vision. The rich almond color of his skin, the warm amber and green depths of his eyes, and that arrogant smile, the face had plagued my existence. His lips fell upon my neck, "I said I would have you. Everyone leave! We require privacy." _

_The others in the room scurried out quickly. My heart pounded against my chest, intuition told me what my mind could not yet fathom. The strong arms that once attracted me trapped me in an inescapable embrace. My garments of silk and gold were torn away from me. We lie on the great gold bed already, he pinned me and I screamed and cried as the inevitable happened. My tears were a river streaming down my face. Unwanted kisses met my lips, neck, and body as he forcefully entered my body. Taking my last bit of dignity, purity, pride, and freedom away from me, he did it without a moment's remorse._

_"You are mine now, you will always be mine. No one will ever love you like I do and no one will ever want you. No one can or will ever want or love a tainted little whore like you." He held my face roughly in his hand then shoved it away from him as he finished breaking me. I lie on the blood tainted gold sheets now an empty shell, my body had been ravaged. Anything salvageable he came back and took later. All of my hope drained out of me leaving an unholy burn. A dry ache, a yearning, a pain I would do anything to stop, a pain so graciously satiated as a women and her child was pushed in the room._

_next this was but a dream_

I jolted upright in bed screaming, this action put my face in the light of the sun streaming out of the window. I hissed as the sun burned my skin.

"No!" I shrieked realizing my current state. I dashed to the curtains and shut them, immediately grateful for their heavy build. I had used too much energy; I had reverted. My throat burned like the eternal fires of hell. I ran to a mirror, unable to believe the transition, and gazed upon my face. Blood red tears streamed down my face as I beheld the monster in the mirror. My eyes were pitch black with dark circles, my canine teeth glistening wetly with thirst.

"No, no, no," I cried wrapping my arms around myself and falling into the far corner of the room, beside the bed. I could hear them, the sweet, wet, sultry sound of beating hearts pumping salty sweet nectar through the veins of five feeble humans. The sound tormented, trying to coax me out of my room, to beckon me to lose myself in the heavenly ecstasy of feeding. I hissed in frustration. I sat in my dark room with my hands closed around my throat, trying unconsciously to smother the flames from the outside. I was trapped by the sun, alone, huddled in the small corner beside the bed, trying so hard to ignore the sweet symphony of the pulses in the manor. When knocks hit my door I panicked.

"Stay out! Stay away! Don't come in!" I choked out my throat burned knowing that blood was so near, just behind a fragile wooden door. The door opened despite my protests. I held my breath so I wouldn't smell the beautiful crimson dancing through the veins. Though I held my breath I still felt their warmth in the room. The warmth that felt like a cozy fire to ice cold skin, my skin could never dream of keeping such warmth for long. I could feel their pulse against my lips. My teeth bared, my neck strained away from the beat of salvation from my pain. They walked closer, too close. The steady music of a fragile beat pulsed through my body; more temptation added to the burn and yearns. I sprang for my prey sinking my teeth in the warm, lush flesh of an unsuspecting human.

The blood was like paradise. The soothing warmth filling my cold dead body, touching me like an unknown drug, this is the epitome of feeding. The blood was sweet, salty with a spark of something magical, something unimaginable. I had never had anything like it. Thousands of virgins were supplied to me in the castle none of them had ever made me feel like this. All of my cares for the life of this human vanished. The fact of the matter is, they were just too delicious to ever stop. Every part of my body warmed with the introduction of blood, unladylike moans slipped from my mouth, my body shuddered at the change of temperature. A sense of euphoria seemed to fill me. The warmth was welcoming as it soothed my too hot throat. It singed my fingertips making them ever sensitive. The skin of my prey was smooth, not yet losing it warmth. My nails ripped clothing and I pressed my icy body against my victims, desperately needing the feel of the cozy fireplace in a forgiving home. The sensations filling my body made me moan and writhe against my only heaven. Blood trickled from my mouth, making a slow warm trail from my mouth down my neck.

"Vampire," the voice of the butler surprised me; it was slightly strained from the sensations plaguing him. Even knowing this I didn't want to stop. I felt terrible and amazing, hot and cold, with the knowledge of my prey.

* * *

**Wow um... yeah i hope you liked it...please review. I love the reviews a whole hell of a lot and they never seize to make me want to update more often.**

**-Empress Lilly**


	10. Chapter 10

Paste your document here

Sebastian POV

Afternoon tea was finished during tea Master and I heard Lillian's scream. I had to wait until now to check on her, to find out what she had been. I knocked on her room door.

"Stay out, stay away don't come in!" she yelled, tears were evident in her voice. I opened the door and within seconds I was attacked. Her teeth cut into my neck, unbelievable pleasure paralyzed my body. As she drank the pleasure intensified tenfold.

"Vampire," I said to myself. She stiffened at the sound of my voice. I only felt the wind of her departure. When I looked at her, she was pressed against the far wall grasping her neck.

"I'm sorry! Leave!" she whimpered then licked the blood that stained her lips, "mmm… you taste amazing," her finger caught a drop of blood that traveled down the top of her breast; she licked the drop of blood from her finger. Her jaw locked and she bared her teeth, a growl rumbled from within her mimicking that of a lioness. Lillian made an attractive whining sound. I smirked at her as she writhed in pain from her thirst.

"That must be uncomfortable for you, the thirst, and little you , well, you are trapped by the sun and myself. What are you going to do?" I teased her, enjoying the cat like hisses and growls she spit at me, "I'll make a deal with you," I began, watching as the girl who was usually so rigidly disciplined behave like a caged animal, "if you answer any and all questions I ask you, I will grant you more of my blood," I smiled looking in to her thirst crazed eyes .

"Fine, I have nothing to hide," her voice seemed broken, hollow, and tortured in her pain. She cried, blood red tears running down her face.

"Thank you for not drawing this out. As a token of my gratitude, I grant you this," I pulled a necklace out of my jacket pocket and threw it to her. Lillian let it fall. Her eyes widened as she picked pu the charm of the necklace. The charm consisted of three things, a flaming sun with sharp triangular rays, a silver vine accented moon, and a red heart in the middle of the sun and moon. The heart held golden canine teeth, top and bottom (the bottom being smaller than the top), and inside the teeth a gold cat eye with a naturally black pupil.

"The Queen's amulet! Where'd you get this?" she demanded.

"Oh you recognize it? Well I suppose that means you know what it does."

"Yes, it makes me immune to all of my weaknesses as a vampire."

"Great, now put it on I am opening the curtains," She put the necklace around her neck, as I ordered. The necklace immediately gained an ethereal luminosity," curious," I murmured as I opened the curtains.

The room brightened, as the sun's light flooded in.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her voice was surprisingly calm. I looked down at her where she sat on the floor. I immediately observed her wrist; she had bitten herself. It was a temporary solution to her problem, but not at all healthy.

I clicked my tongue, "That is not healthy little one."

"Well it keeps me from ripping open your throat open and drinking the salty sweet…" she cut off, clenching her jaw tight. I looked at her scrutinizing her condition. She was filthy, soot and dried blood stained the otherwise flawless surface of her caramel skin.

"You need a nice bath; I will prepare one for you."

"Fine," she said her voice in monotone. It would seem the girl had not completely lost her discipline. I wonder how she would take bathing in front of me. I intended to fully enjoy the amusement her current state brought and would bring. I went into her bathroom and turned on the water. When I turned around, she was behind me holding a blood red heart shaped bottle with a crescent on the top. She pulled off the crescent and poured a red clear liquid in to the bath.

"Sister made it for me it creates an opaque bubble layer…and it smells nice, sort of soothing," her voice like velvet, almost sing-songy . Lillian smiled revealing her elongated canines, She laughed a little, "the first time I reverted sister was there and somehow she did not smell like dinner, she smiled nice… very nice in fact, but she smelled like home. I physically cannot hurt someone I love." She closed the bottle and tossed it on to her bed.

"You don't mind if I question you while you bathe, do you?" I asked her

She smiled, then frowned sadness touching her eyes, "I never got to know you. I think we could have been great friends," her bottom lip trembled and she walked to me. She ran her hand through my hair then played with the end piece of it, "Such a handsome thing," she laughed then turned away from me. I turned off the water and looked at the foamy layer of bubbles, then back at the vampiress in the room with me.

Lillian POV

I am a horrible being and somehow I enjoy being that way. Toying with my food was fun, though it really was a pity I was going to kill him

* * *

...**a short update i know and i am so very sorry...I am a bit busy but I promise the story is worth the wait**


	11. Chapter 11

Lillian POV

I was going to drain him of his life's blood . I might as well have fun with him first, right? I smiled a warm innocent smile at him. His slight intake of breath was amusing, he obviously found me beautiful. How ridiculous how can one find their predator beautiful. I let my bra strap slide down my shoulder.

"What do you want to know, Sebastian?"

"There are a few legends about that necklace, I was hoping you could tell me how you pertain to any of them."

I laughed,"Why, what is it to you, sir?" I asked letting a certain amount of arrogance slip in to my voice. He knew of the legend so he knew my part in it. My past was not a secret, but I don't understand why he was worried about it. Mere curiosity was not at work here; people don't just give up they're lives in the name of curiosity.

"Oh just a bit of curiosity." He smiled slyly. I narrowed my eyes, his ulterior motive could not harm me for if he caused me trouble I would kill him, if of course he did not die from my feeding. I stepped in to the bath tub and sat, removing my undergarments underwater. I looked to Sebastian and laughed.

"You look disappointed did you think I'd undress in front of you? You have already seen more of me than I ever intended. I'm a good girl I swear I am." I purred. Sebastian frowned a bit, his expression exasperated. I flicked my bra at him,"Lighten up, it is no fun to play with my food if it does not squirm." my bra landed on his shoulder. He pushed it off. I leaned back in the tub and relaxed.

"So the lost queen became a guardian," he laughed ruefully,"a life of luxury traded in for the life of a death guardian."

I laughed, like I hadn't heard that before.

"Some things are simply insufferable, they can turn the sparkles of fortune to a sickening fog, pampering hands to fist, and the riches to rust. Some things make servitude look like heaven."

"Forgive me, but I know much of the Lost Queen."

"She was forced in to a marriage with Amun, a great king of Vampires," I said sarcastically. Hate seared through my body. My hands turned in to fists.

"It would seem you do not like this man."

To say I didn't like Amun is a severe understatement. I hate him. Period. My hands shook thinking about him. The abuse, the ruthlessness, it was...terrifying. I sighed and put my hands on my face "I was young when I met him, thirteen going on fourteen, he saved me from an older man. The man had snuck up on me while I was hunting. He was going to rape me, Amun heard my screams and saved me from the man. He carried me home, back to my father. Can you believe that he let me cry and promised not to tell my father what had happened?" I laughed bitterly then looked at Sebastian, his face was politely interested, but his eyes burned with curiosity,"I guess you can, you haven't heard the whole story. We visited our place often, an old pond where the water lillies bloomed nicely. He showered me and my family with gifts, stating often that he wanted me as his wife. When he proposed i swiftly accepted the engagement. Once we were betrothed he changed, once loving hands became demanding and hurtful. I didn't like it so I denied him my hand in marriage. He had become a monster, on the inside. Of course, Amun did not take no for an answer. he slaughtered my father and my people, and kidnapped me. He turned me into his Queen and took everything I had, everything. He was sure I knew that I was beneath him. Amun found various ways to torture me...but rape was his favorite. Any act of defiance earned a punishment and sometimes punishments came because he just because he felt like it. So, when I was given a chance to escape, I took it, but he's been hunting me and sometimes catching me ever since." I summarized, not jumping in to the gory details.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked thoughtfully.

I smiled and sunk deeper in to the tub.

"Was that rude of me to ask?" he said mockingly.

"No not at all I just don't think you will be satisfied with the answer." I lie my head back on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes.

"Tell me."

"Well I was seventeen when Amun changed me, then I trained to be a guardian at least two years later. Guardian training is in a different dimension...so the measurement of time is different. I do remember when I was born so I am sure with some arithmetic I can figure it out."

"Lady Eradessa, the woman claimed as your sister, your first assignment as a guardian?"

"Yes," Which made my first assignment a failure. The thirst flared hot again and I winced, holding my throat.

"You will have your payment now, but I will continue my questioning later."Sebastian said. I could have laughed, he thought he was going to live.

"Fair enough," I smiled and agreed,"go let me bathe in peace for a moment."

He stood and left. Sebastian would not run away so I took my time, washing my hair and body while singing an old song. I did a little math and figured out, I am 2017 years old, I must have spent most of the time in training. Once done i towel dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my body, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Sebastian it has been a while since I fed, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to stop be for I kill you."

He smiled as if I was saying something entirely idiotic.

"I will be fine, I can't have you out of control around the young master."

I nodded, well I would try my best not to kill the man, it would be a profound shame and how do I explain to Master that his head butler is dead?

"Well in light of the fact that you saw more of my body than I ever intended, maybe you shouldn't live. How could I stand the embarrassment if you told someone. I am a lady, a fine lady I swear I am," I crossed my heart.

"Let's do this, we both have work to attend to." Sebastian said curtly.

"After this you will be mine." I whispered


	12. Chapter 12

I cleared my throat that now burned like the eternal fires of hell. I tightened the towel around my body, then leaned closer to Sebastian. My lips were centimeters away from the fragrant skin of his neck. His pulse beat was so strong it felt as though it beat against my lips. A shiver fingered down my body. My throat ached and yearned for the sweet crimson nectar inside of the butler. With a fiery inhale, I calmed my now excited body. I will not kill this man, and with that I bit into neck. The taste exploded in my mouth like paradise, warm, hot and sultry. Sebastian's arm wound around my waist and pulled me on to his lap. The high of feeding enveloped me in a sensual haze. I had never experienced such a taste, even when I lived in the palace with Amun. It made me lustful, ecstatic, and free. My towel fell from me but I didn't care. Sebastian's hands explored my body, spreading warmth through my icy body. As I fed my cares lifted, only this moment meant anything to me. I held him in a grip that should have broken him. I straddled him and looked for a way to be closer to him. I pressed my body to the bared skin of the butler wanting to be closer and warmer. After I while, I was full. I then licked the wound to close it.

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

"Very," he answered looking indifferent.

"Good," I got off of Sebastian then covered myself with the towel. My head was light, things seemed to glow and sparkle as I looked at them. I laughed as I realized what was wrong with me. I am high. Giggles erupted from my body as he left. I got dressed in a haze. I hummed while I dressed, it was a light tune, child-like in its simplicity. Feeding always made me feel 2000 years younger. Once dressed, I skipped out of my room to the hallway.

"Your eyes,"Sebastian sighed then placed two fingers on the bridges of his nose.

"Oh, what color are they now?" I asked

"Crimson," he answered.

"Well, bloody hell." I cursed.

Sebastian POV

Crimson her eyes are crimson and her pupils as big as olives. She was intoxicated, absolutely and completely.

"Are you capable of working?" She looked pretty stable on her feet, even if she was bouncing in place.

"Absolutely !" She saluted and bowed to me at the same time.

"Alright," I would have to keep an eye on her when I can. She smiled her eyes shifted in color, pupils reduced to rhombus slits.

"Do not slaughter any one, I will supply blood for you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" She laughed. Her behaviour was exhausting I hoped she would still be efficient in her work.

Lillian POV

I did my work quickly and efficiently. Everything sparkled in its magnificence.

"Ay short stuff," Bard called, walking down the hall.

"Yay! You're alive!" I turned around and hugged him,"Oh you smell really good." I let him go and smiled. Blood flowed to his cheeks. The sight was rather attractive. I made myself look away, the blood made my mouth water. I cleared my throat and smiled, looking at the beauty of the dinning room.

"I wanted to thank you...You know for saving my life." Bard said scratching his head. I didn't look at him but his warmth was inviting.

"Bard think of me as a guardian, I will protect you and everyone in this manor...but if you jeopardize my schedule like that again...," I looked up at him,"well even a good girl has her limit."

He looked down at me with a confused expression. I smiled and walked away. I went to the garden to see if Finny needed any help. I walked out into the warm Sun and sighed, enjoying the warmth.

"Lily!" I heard Finny yell, he tackled me to the lush green grass,"oops sorry." He laughed a bit and pulled me up as he stood.

"It's fine. Is your work complete. Do you need any help with your work?"

"I am supposed to be weeding the field the garden, I could use your help." He smiled

"Alright, race you to the garden." I ran towards the garden.

As we weeded I noticed that sometimes Finny would look at me as if he had something to say, then look back at his work.

"Finny is there something you would like to say?" I asked smiling.

"I was wondering did you have any family?" He asked

"Well I did once...they were killed...My lady...She was like a sister to me and she passed recently."

"You're all alone?" He asked looking sad.

"For now...I could use a nice friend..." I offered smiling.

He smiled back," We can be friends."

We got caught in conversation and sat in the grass and talked. "You seem happy," he stated.

"I...I am not sad." I replied and stared up at the sun smiling a bit then closed my eyes. Suddenly, the red of my eyelids turned to black, someone was eclipsing my Sun.

"I am sure there is something you two could be doing in stead of loitering and smiling like idiots." Sebastian said. I opened my eyes and frowned.

"Kill joy," I complained.

"Come now, Lillian, the young master would like to see you." He smiled a fake smile.

"I wonder what for..." I murmured. I ran to the manor in a manner that felt more like flying. My worries seemed to melt away. I had messed up, my assignment died, but people die all of the time. Sarah would thank me fir the years I protected her and tell me to live on.

"Master, you called for me?" I asked as I walked in to the study. He was sitting at his desk his nose in a book. I wonder did he ever enjoy his youth, or did he just sit around and frown everyday.

"Lillian,"he said not looking up.

"Yes," I answered toying with the ends of my hair, the blood had made it grow...I would have to cut it at some point.

"Where is Sebastian?"

I looked behind me and shrugged, "I guess he couldn't keep up."

"How are you?" Ciel asked setting down his book.

What an odd question for the young earl to ask. Since when did he care about a lowly servant such as myself?

"I am quite alright."

"That is good...I presume." He said his eyes examining me meticulously.

I had the urge to hug my young master. He was just so cute. I just wanted to eat him up.

"Lillian," Sebastian rebuked. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I complained, he rose an eyebrow,"I would never feast on Bocchan, ever. I'd eat you first ,Sebastian. Does that make you feel better?"

"Eating? You will not be eating anyone,"Ciel ordered severely.

I guess he's right I won't be _eating _anyone, more like drink them dry.

"You're right, I won't be eating anyone." I agreed smiling.

"You are quite smiley," Ciel said with unparalleled arrogance,"have you gotten over your mistress' death already? She must not have meant all that much to you."

I froze the smile on my face,"I shall never forget, but seeing as I am just waiting to die now I might as well enjoy the ride, no?

I earned a smirk from that comment,"I see." He said.

Bocchan was a brat, a cute brat, but a brat all the same. My temper was something I had to watch out for in this form. Some one could bump into me and I might snap their neck. I calmed the rising anger in my body and kept my smile on my face. I suddenly wanted to hug that brat again, to take that bundle of joy and squeeze him...until he stopped struggling. Oh my...That's a horrid thought.

"Come here?" Ciel said, his eye trained on my chest.

I walked to him slightly annoyed at his ogling. I stopped a few feet away from him.

"Closer," he demanded. I shuffled closer. He reached towards my chest. I gasped a bit then realized he was after my necklace. I chuckled to myself. The necklace was absolutely luminous, shimmering in the sun light flooding in from the wide window. Its general almost pulsed with the lucid, ethereal, blood red depths nestling a gold glowing feline eye that seemed to blaze with intensity. I leaned closer to Ciel he seemed as though he wanted to touch the amulet. I would have taken it off for him to look at, but the curtains were open.

"I have seen this before..." He mumbled then began searching through papers on his desk.

"Have you now?" I asked smiling.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

I was examining the ends of my hair again. I heard him stop searching through papers.

"Originally or recently?" I asked.

"Both."

"It is a bauble given to me by a sorry excuse for a man first, then my lunch second." I looked up from my hair and gasped my heart stopped. Master was staring at a picture of a young maiden, defiled , and branded with the image of my amulet. He's coming...


	13. Chapter 13

Lillian

I gasped my hand clamping over my mouth. My eyes could only see the tortured bodies of countless young girls, all dressed in once beautiful ball gown. They were lucky, he hadn't kept them, he didn't make them his slave. My body trembled, of course he didn't know where I am so I'm safe for now ...right? Eventually he would track me, I had reverted, he would find. He would kill everyone here, and take me. Even if I left now, he would still check here and kill them. I know this, I had slipped once in the past and people dear to both Sarah and I were murdered. That was once just once. I could still see those cerulean eyes peering up at me, those tiny hands so restless. One slip up...

"Lillian answer me!" A hand struck my face. I stared stunned at the boy, only seeing those big blue eyes.

"Little sapphire..." whispered then swiftly walked out of the room.

I started dinner in a daze, not finding the peace I usually do in the kitchen. My mind was preoccupied with sadness. Little sapphire, we had all loved him the moment we knew of his existence. Sister's face had been priceless when she learned of her pregnancy. Nick had been so happy, he got the son he always wanted.

SLAM

I jumped and looked up at a smiling Sebastian.

"You seem distracted." He said as he took a pan out of the oven for me.

I heard a presence outside of the manor. I sent a silent message to the man outside the manor.

"I'm going out,"I said as I took off my apron,"I will be back before dawn."

"What makes you think I will allow that?" Sebastian asked standing closely to me and in my way.

"I was not asking for your permission." I stated simply, looking him in the eyes. He moved closer to me, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"Whether or not you are asking for my permission is irrelevant. You need my permission."

"I beg to differ."

"You beg? How pathetic." He smirked. Part of me wanted rip out his throat. Another part of me wanted to do unlady like things to him. I sensed his over confidence;he was sure he could thwart any attempt I made at leaving. I laughed and moved closer to him my chest pressed against him. With a feral growl, I licked his jaw line.

Sebastian POV

Was she trying to seduce me? How pathetic, I thought her better than such feeble attempts at persuasion. I stared down into he now lavender gaze, looking for some hidden resolve. Looking into those eyes, I saw the first sign of a change. Gold bled into purple quickly dominating her iris. A shiver shook through her body and with one more growl she was gone.

Trouble, women like her are always trouble.

Lillian POV

The alley I stood in was dark damp. The humid air did nothing to stifle the wetness of the place. I felt alone a desolate. I was scared, shaking slightly in my long black trench coat. It isn't cold...I just wanted the covering

"So you've finally decided to show yourself, oh elusive one."

"Edgar, why were you sneaking out side of my master's manor," I asked getting right to the point.

"For you, your highness. I can hardly believe you have a master now."

"No your place," I snapped. He knelt before and bowed his head.

"My apologies, your highness."

"T-tell Amun to go...to...to leave me alone" I spoke with my eyes closed, "Leave and tell him now" authority leaked into my voice.

"Ah but his highness said to bring you back...dead or alive." Edgar stood, he was about 6'9 and muscular his ivory skin was slightly flushed meaning he had just fed. Edgar tried to throw me over his shoulder. I used that momentum to continue to propel over his shoulder. My hands hit the warm damp stone and I hooked my legs under Edgar's arms. With a sharp thrust ,like that which one does in a back flip, I brought him down hard on his head. He fell hard on his back. I stood over his body for a moment then brought my knee down hard on his chest. A sharp crack like splitting marble pierced the night.

"Deliver my message,"I growled.

Anger made me merciless, uncaring.

"Never, I work for his highness the king Amun." He spit in my face, a mixture of venom and his blood. The venom burned my eyes. I wiped my face in disgust. Such disrespect can not go unpunished.

"Looks like Amun's guard aren't too durable. It is a pity really It sucks out all the fun,l I sat cross-legged on his chest.

"Tell me Edgar...What is Amun's plan for catching me?" I asked pleasantly.

"I won't tell you a damned thing you whore." He yelled at me.

I sighed,"Is the name calling really necessary?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh Edgar! Have you forgotten about my little gift?" I raised my left hand and flexed my fingers before taking off the glove.

"No don't!" He shook his head. I put my hand lovingly on his face, then watched as the blood fell from his tear ducts and his body shook as I got my information.

"Thank you Edgar, pleasure doing business." I reached into the jacket of my coat and pulled out a pure silver fork. Edgar's eyes widened.

"No, no! Please! Have mercy!"

"You would never grant me the same thing. You work for Amun he knows no mercy, so neither. Do. I! " I plunged the fork in to his forehead,"Where has his highness gotten you now?" I asked just before his heart stopped. His body fell to ashes and scattered in the unseasonably cool wind.

"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes we all fall down." I sung as I walked away from the alley, away from my past, and back to Bocchan. The sung came from my throat without my consent and I sung it all the way home


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian POV

She walked down the side-walk.

"Ashes ashes we all fall down," Lillian's singing voice met my ears from my place on a rooftop. Lethal little one," I chuckled and turned to my Lord.

"Sebastian what is she?" He asked confused.

"Master, cam you really not tell?" I knew he didn't have enough knowledge of myth to know.

"Tell me,l he ordered, apparently not amused with my question.

"They have many names omnibus, succubus, mullo, bruja, but they are most commonly known as vampires."

* * *

Lillian POV

Let the night cloak such brutality from the kind eyes of day. She need not behold such terrifying, repulsive and dastardly natures. Silence surrounded me. Silence so deep it made my ears ring. I entered the manor, it was also quiet a moth's wings' frantic flutter could be heard. Even I was silent, I didn't breathe, or think, I did not even permit heart to beat. The very moment I had stepped in to the night I turned it off so that I might complete such hateful deeds, but as I walk the sharp staccato of my heels awakened it. The steady tap held a beat for my heart to follow. First it was a slow lethargic beat . I walked down the halls to my room. Edgar had been my friend in the palace, a comrade. He knew better than any what happens to those who get in my way. Why had he been so stupid?

"Damned idiot," I mumbled, my jaw clenched tight.

"Ladies should not speak such foul language." I was chided.

"Ladies should not do a lot of things, sir."I growled rather loudly and faced Sebastian.

"Watch your tone and volume; master ,as well as the other patreants, of this manor are sleeping," his face was straight, his eyes held annoyance.

"Sebastian, a lady should have clean hands," I took off my gloves and shoved back my sleeves, showing silver nails, and a vine that grew up from my left wrist. A new silver rose stained my skin, an addition to the bush of roses. A rose for every life I had taken,"My hands are tainted with blood and they thirst for more. Be assured butler, I am no lady."

My heart beat again and I almost fell to my knees.

I killed again. A monster, I am a monster. I swallowed down my tears. The euphoria of feeding was all but forgotten but now I hungered for it. I wanted that warm sensual high. NO.

Memories of blood binges in the palace clouded my mind. How I would drink myself into incoherency, all for the sake of never feeling the low of the high. Addiction bloomed like hell in my throat. I can't let myself become the monster. Thirst tortured me like my throat was being branded. I clasp my throat trying not to breathe.

"Thirsty again? Really, young lady, this is a rather worrisome burden," Sebastian sighed. I looked up at him, hate simmering through my body. He was removing his tailcoat.

"No...I can't drink...No live drinking. I don't want the monster." Tears of blood red fell down my face. I was vulnerable, shivering, burning, crying, and cowering scared beyond belief of withdrawal. I was afraid to lose myself again to the all consuming high.

"I can't," I mumbled,"please let me have blood from a hospital."

"Why would I go out of my way for such a thing?" Sebastian smirked.

"If I stop now...it won't hurt so bad. If I continue I will be a disgusting beast, messily sampling every dish before me. Nothing but a worthless addict, I grew weary of the life long ago."

Once you drink live there is a parasite that sits in you. It grants you strength, and makes you feel like a god...as long as you feed it.

* * *

Sebastian POV

Messily sampling every dish...I had been there, it is indeed a tiresome life. To be without discipline is not freedom. It is the smallest cell, simply insufferable.

* * *

Lillian POV

I looked up and he was gone. The monster inside of me reared its ugly head, battering against my self-restraint. I gagged from the rising nausea. I had to work fast to trap myself. First I ran to the kitchen, grabbing garlic, silverware, and salt. Then I went back to my room and grabbed a necklace of mine with a cross on it and hung it on the window. Next I hung the garlic in the door, silverware and salt in a circle on the floor. With that I sat in the middle of the circle then took off my amulet and threw it out side of the circle.

I was trapped. No blood would be shed and I would not be a monster. An unattainable high is what every vampire in this world sought for. The maxed out pleasure of that very first drop of crimson. That first drop changed a vampire forever. All the things you'd say and do just for that warmth. The warmth that felt like heaven to the cold body of the dead. Crimson changes you, then again maybe it shows our true colors. It lets you indulge in desires forbidden to your sober self. I know what the blood does to me, what desires it unleashes. Sadistic thoughts plaguing my mind. Lust tainting my body. The crimson awakens such desires, the low is where all things are revealed. There is no controlling it, your morals are forgotten, abandoned with any respect you might have had for yourself or others. The things I did before my I found my light will forever haunt me.

* * *

Sebastian POV

Lillian was different from other guardians I had met. She still had her morals, her emotions. She wasn't the hollowed out vessel others seemed to be. They were all indifferent to everything not concerning their mission. They didn't care who lived or died as long as their assignment was completed.

Lillian still had her soul, it had not been wiped, but why? What was special about her? Why leave her with a personality, a memory, a sense of right and wrong when it would only impair her work ethic? I could never understand the neutral forces of this world.

Blood was easy to find, even easier to extract. I smiled thinking of the horror in the donor's eyes. Too bad she wouldn't remember a thing. I had more than enough blood to satiate Lillian's thirst, but why would she result to such methods of feeding when she had a cooperating consort. From what I hear to drink the blood from a source that is not the host's body is less than satisfactory in its taste. "The monster" is what Lillian has referred to her thirst as. Was the draw of blood less like a hunger and more like an addiction? I pondered this for a while as I mad My way back to the manor. If it was an addiction, I really should not have left her. She might use Ciel to satiate her burning thirst. Surely then, I would kill her. Lillian would die in last horrific way. She would beg for forgiveness, knowing how sweet she was. I would have her grovel. Then I might dabble in torture, taking **everything **her body had to offer. Her soul would suffice in place of the lost one. Perhaps she would kill a servant, personally I didn't care if she killed them. It is a wonder that they are still alive anyway, but master would be displeased if she devoured the servants so certain consequences would be in order. The punishment for such actions would be...enjoyable...for me anyway.

I entered the manor and was almost disappointed to hear every heart beat steady and healthy...Well almost all. There was one beating a fast disjointed rhythm. That heart beat had to be Lillian's. The beat went so fast it simply sounded like a continuing wavering beat. At any rate, it would seem I had begun to underestimate the little vampiress. I went to her room and as I opened the door the scent on garlic assaulted my nose. The sight of Lillian was laughable, her tortured expression, the scratch marks on her legs from outwardly showing her frustration. Her eyes held deep dark circles, and the entirety of her eyeballs were black with thirst.

"Wipe that smile off your face," she growled sitting up from her fetal position

"Are you in a bad mood? Shall I come back later?" I smiled even wider.

"Sebastian, the blood."

"Fine, but you are in debt to me."

"Debt? What are your terms?"

"More answers," I showed her the three pints of blood.

"Fine. The blood," she held out her hand for it.

"So in hopes of preserving human life you trapped yourself with your weaknesses? That is intriguing. So, salt, garlic, crosses, silver, and let's not forget the sun, can harm you. How vampires still exist with all of those weaknesses escapes me."

I taunted her, gesturing with the blood just outside the little circle, enjoying her torment.

Lillian POV

I was five seconds from breaking the barrier and kicking his ass! He thought me a caged animal, and he was right. I was a cat in a wide barred cell. He had three seconds to give me the blood.

"Mr. Sebastian I would advise you to give me the blood." I growled.

The wretch laughed at me. Rage filled my entire body, making my vision blood-red. How dare he taunt me? I am superior to him in every way, how dare he?

A mad smile graced my face revealing sharp canines. As anger filled the air around my, a ghostly wind swirled around me blowing away the salt. I stood still smiling and walked slowly to the butler. He held the blood out of my reach. He would pay for having humiliated me. I touched his face slowly and spoke soft words of seduction. I trapped him in the spell, his lips crashed down hard on mine. I took the blood from him and as he kissed down my neck I drank, restoring my strength. One by one I drained the bottles then dropped them on the floor. I had him, he was mine and he would pay for taunting me. I kissed his soft sweet lips passionately then shoved my hand into his body. He was very warm on the inside. I smiled at his grunts of pain. His mind quickly sobered and he tried to retaliate but I thrust my hand upward grasping his heart. Warm, red, decetance, spilled out of him generously. Sebastian's heart beat a disjointed rhythm in my hand.

"Sebastian, I like you, I do but you of all people should know of revenge. This is it, I am collecting mine. Do not play with me," my anger flared hot, then dissipated. I pulled out my hand and moved away. Fell to one knee.

"Oh my God!" I went back to him and tried to heal him. I had allowed myself to lose control. As I stepped closer, to apologize, excruciating pain crippled my body. I looked down, a hand was inside my body. A hand was in my body! Sebastian's hand was in my body! I deserved this much after my actions, it was the perfect punishment. I touched his face as I fell back.

"I am sorry...I deserve this...thank...You..."

With that my world turned black; I'm going home.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian POV

Her eyes...they were grateful. As I pierced through her vital organs, she apologized. What the hell? I with drew my hand. Her blood spilled on the floor mixing with mine. Her body fell to the floor with a hollow thud. She had been waiting for death anyway, so she could get a new assignment. That meant I would not see her again. Well that is what happens when the weak trifle with the strong.

For a moment; however, I had been the weak one. I had been completely at this girl's mercy. She ,literally, grasped my heart in her hand. A young lady with a temper like that is truly endearing. I looked down at her body, bleeding on the floor. Her eyes were wide, but not quite dead. The finality of such a thing was...surreal. Is this ...remorse? Who have I taken from this world? Who have I taken from my life? A life lived too long, an endless night with neither moon nor stars. What marvel, having brought me the moon and stars, did I bring to an end?

* * *

Lillian POV

_"You cannot yet leave that place," elder spoke as I knelt before him. I looked up in to his violet eyes, shocked._

_"Elder, I have died in that world and failed my mission. Why can I not come home?" I was hurt. A smile graced his pale face. He touched my face with his white-gloved hand._

_"I have a new assignment for you..." He touched my left eyelid sending a ton of information through my mind. I clenched my teeth from the pain._

* * *

With a gasp I sat up in bed covering my left eye with my hand. Blood streamed abundantly out of it. It was still dark and I had been tucked into my bed. I pulled off the covers and looked down at the healed wound of my stomach. The elder must have healed it. I sniffed lightly,the air smelled lightly of human blood. My eyes zeroed in on the three glass pints of blood. They were on a silver platter with a folded note I didn't really need the blood now, but I wanted it. With an agonized groan, I went to the blood. I drank while I read the letter.

"I can't say I am sorry for what transpired last night, but I am glad you are not dead. It saves me the trouble of getting rid of your body. Remember you have work to do.

Sebastian M."

"Hmm..." I opened another pint of blood and sipped idly, ignoring the less than savoury taste. I dressed in my uniform and headed to the library. An early start was in order, I got most of my chores done before anyone was about in the manor. As I walked around the manor Sebastian stepped in front of me.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello," he stared at me for a moment.

"So, what's on my agenda for today, captain?"

"Well, tonight you will attend the ball," Sebastian informed me as he walked beside me. I nodded and looked at my golden pocket watch. It was time to prepare breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was quick. I made something light, suited to master's taste. His desires where now second nature to me, he was my new assignment. Simple, light,and sweet, just what master needed. Sebastian came and retrieved the breakfast.

"Thank you," he said with a slight smile. Something was wrong...off , and eery. Now that I knew what Sebastian was his close proximity made my skin crawl.I sensed a presence; I left the kitchen, and searched the perimeter of the manor for any threat. I found nothing, everything seemed to be fine.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Sebastian!" He was dragging me through the halls, with a tight grip on my wrist so I couldn't get away. I didn't want to do this anymore. Sebastian looked back at me and smiled mockingly.

"Come now, surely you aren't scared,"he mocked. Sebastian led me to a dimly lit room.

"Disrobe," he ordered. I sighed and began undressing, trying to ignore the anxiety rising in me.

Fabric and warm hands brushed against my skin. Soon my body met the bed. I got a face full of pillow. My hands gripped the bed post.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, his hands resting on my hips.

"Go on," I took a deep breath. I felt his weight shift then, HOLY HELL!

"Sebastian!" I couldn't take it what was he doing?

"Calm down, Grant me a moment of patience." He sighed.

"It hurts," I complained.

"Stop whining, your body will adapt. Goodness you are worse than the young master."

I breathed in shallow pants, my breath sometimes hitching on whines and whispers, trying my Saunders to endure. This man was going to , again.!

"It's too tight!" I said in a strained voice.

"A moment more," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Stop playing around and finish!"

"Ah, all done. Now for the dress," he let me go and went to get the dress. I gasped fir breath, like a fish out of water, on the bed. I was not used to wearing corsets this tight, it was unbearable.

"Come here, Lillian," Sebastian ordered.

With a laboured groan, I got off of the bed and stood in front of him. He held the dress open at my feet.

"Step in."

I stepped into the ball gown and waited while Sebastian laced it up. The dress was turquoise blue like the Caribbean on a sunny day. There was a slight sparkle to the material. The dress was accented with pale grey, almost silver. The straps hung off the shoulder, drawing attention to the bared skin of my collar-bone. A sweetheart neckline brought attention to my breasts. The skirt was poofy and adorned with grey bows. A tear drop sapphire pendant was placed upon my neck, matching earrings on my ears. My hair was up in a regal yet messy bun at the nape of my neck. Light blue sparkling eyeshadow touched my eyes and a shimmering balm kissed my lips. Grey elbow length gloves hid black fingernails and my vine marking on my forearm. I wore heels that took me from five feet to 5'6.

"You clean up well," Sebastian complimented

"Thank you," I am glad my energy was restored, that amulet would not have matched at all.

* * *

? POV

"YOU LOST HER!" The man yelled, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"It...w-would...s-seem she c-can't be tracked anymore." The servant bowed before the throne in fear.

"Ah so the guardians have reclaimed her. Seems like it's time to send another message. Come prepare me, I am going out."

* * *

Sebastian POV

"Oh she's beautiful!" Finny exclaimed as Lillian descended the stares to the foyer.

"Stop gawking at me, I feel silly." She pouted and crossed her arms. Lillian was simply breath taking. She would fit master's story nicely; she looked every bit like an exotic princess.

Two separate carriages were taken, I drove the one with my Lord in it.

We arrived at the ball I gave Lillian quick instructions.

"Listen you must mingle with everyone the killer could be any one."

She nodded,"Sebastian..." She stopped her eyes glancing around. Her hands began shaking.

"What is it?"

"I-"

"How long do you two plan on keeping me waiting?" Ciel yelled interrupting whatever Lillian was about to say.

"We should go,"she whispered. Lillian hurried into the gathering.

She looked afraid, absolutely terrified. What had her so nervous? Lillian's distress bothered me. To see her small body tremble and tense, like the strings of an instrument, pulled taught ready to sing at the slightest touch. I shadowed my Lord as we walked in after Lillian.

* * *

Lillian POV

He was here! I had known from the pictures of the slaughtered girls that he had been behind the the crimes, but I never imagined he was doing it himself. Fear closed my throat as I walked through the crowd. I caused quite the buzz among the nobles at the ball. Apparently, my Lord had crowned me royalty of Mediterranean descent.

"You highness, May I have this dance?" A young man asked. He looked nervous. I smiled and took his hand. I let him lead me in to the crowd of twirling people. At song's end I was handed off to a blond man in a white suit. He held me inappropriately close.

"Oh you are simply beautiful! Like a beautiful caramel Fox moving with such grace and stealth. Oh little Fox, it would seem you have trapped me!" The man said dramatically. He spoke like this while we danced and I was grateful to be taken by someone else at the song's end. The senseless dancing provided a momentary distraction from the pressure I felt knowing **he **was here. I went from man to man until I found myself dazed and in Sebastian's arms.

"Have you grown tired of dancing, princess?"

"Not yet," I looked around searching for him.

"Is there something wrong?"

I ignored Sebastian's question, the room for the presence I felt in the pit of my stomach.

"Lillian," Sebastian put his hand on my face making me look at him.

"H-he's here," my voice trembled.

"Who is here?" His voice was concerned.

The song changed,"May I cut in?" The voice sent ice down my veins. Pure terror filled my body.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian looked down at me, his expression confused. He let me go, but seemed reluctant to do so. My whole body trembled . I couldn't find my voice to beg Sebastian not to leave me with him. As Sebastian left, I felt that amber gaze peer right in to my very soul.

"Amun," I whispered. He had his jet black hair combed back.

"Hello...Lillian, is it? Yes it's been too long." He pulled me close...too close. His skin was the same tone as mine only a few shades lighter. He towered over me. The bulk of his muscles were hidden in his suit, Amun was an intimidating man.

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I almost cried.

"You are mine. I gave you life. I cannot simply leave you alone, beautiful one." His eyes burned with anger and lust.

"I don't belong to you, Amun." I tried pushing away from him but his grip was too firm.

"Nonsense my queen."

I noticed he was leading me away from the crowd, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, fear paralyzed me. He lead me on to the balcony.

"Oh I've missed you," he moaned in to my neck as he pressed me closer to him. I sob left my throat, he had me.

Sebastian POV

"My Lord, he's taking her."

"Go," was his only reply.

I followed the two, is this the reason Lillian was frightened earlier. As I left her with him, I recall her saying something...a name...Amun...Amun! The man who condemned her to immortality. I went on to the balcony where the two had just been, but they were gone seeming to have vanished.

"Let me go! No! SEBASTIAN!" I heard Lillian shriek, her voice muffled by distance and carried on the wind. I hesitated in finding her. I couldn't just leave my Lord...

Lily POV

He threw me on the bed in his bedroom. The dark golden room was all to familiar.

"My little Lily Pamuya." He whispered smiling. I scrambled away, sprinting for the open door. Amun blocked my exit and back handed me to the floor. I was back on my feet instantaneously. I sent a right hook in return, my fist met his face was a loud thud. Amun laughed wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He tried punching me, but I grabbed his fist and landed a kick in the ribs, sending him flying until he smacked the wall. While pain stunned him I ran to the window. Amun grabbed the front of my neck from behind and slammed me to the floor, quickly getting on top of me. I struggled with him, my fingernails scratching off flesh. He delivered a hard blow to my temples, leaving me semi-lucid. My dress was ripped from me, my body assaulted by teeth, tongue, and sinful hands. Before I could be absolutely defiled, I felt Amun's weight leave me. Moments passed and I was picked up bridal style.

"No!" Amun yelled, but we were already gone. I felt the wind against my face as I fell in and out of consciousness.

"Lillian?"

"Sebastian," I said back.

"Stay with me, you will be home soon."

"Home" I whispered as I watched the night sky.

The familiar scent of the Phantomhive manor enveloped me. I was gently put on my own bed.

"Sebastian...the young master?" He asked.

"He's in bed, asleep." He answered. Sebastian went into my bathroom , I listened as he drew bath water,"Lillian, bathe and sleep you have an early morning." Sebastian walked towards the door.

"Wait," he stopped with his hand on the door knob,"don't go...I..."

"I won't leave, what do you need?" He came back to me. My wounds healed themself, I was in tip-top shape, but my nerves were frayed. My body trembled, even the song of a nightingale sent my hear sprinting.

Sebastian sighed and picked me up, pulling off the remnants of my dress. He pit my gently in the tub.

"The killer is Amun. He has been looking for me for quite some time. He wishes to enslave me again. To seduce me with the blood, to be stuck forever in that hell hole. Condemned to be his queen, his sex slave, his entertainment. M...maybe he's right," I sighed," I am bound by the things he did to me. That's how he finds me when I revert. Like a disgusting dog he marked me. He took away any chance I had to be loved, to feel love. I will be forever damned to be used." I cried putting me my hands on my face.

"Why haven't you thought to do something about it ?" Sebastian asked arrogantly.

"What?" I moved my hands away from my face, and was taken aback by how close Sebastian's face was to mine. His lips attacked mine; his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me out of the water. He picked me up and set me on my feet in front of him. I ripped off his shirt and kissed his chest, winding my arms around him. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around him. Sebastian took us to the bed where he lie on top. Our lips never parted; Sebastian's tongue dominated my mouth. I unbuckled his pants with my hands and pushed them down using my feet. Sebastian kissed my breasts, down to my stomach. He then thrust inside of me and it was paradise. It was like feeling the gates of heaven while indulging in the fires of hell. Sebastian's name was mixed into a chorus of moans within a song of pleasure. Each movement was precise, making my back arch, toes curl, and fingernails scratching down his back. Our hearts beat in sync.

Sebastian's teeth grazed my neck, a silent request.

"Oh God yes!" I exulted. Sebastian chuckled, then bit me. The bitter-sweet pain sent me in a frenzy. I bit him back, enjoying how his arms tightened around me. The headboard of the bed made a quick steady beat against the wall. Our climax was violent, all consuming, and like nothing I had ever felt before.

Afterwards, I lie on top of Sebastian. I watched the night become dawn, while his fingers lightly traced patterns on my back. I no longer belonged to Amun, I was Sebastian's and happily so. Then a thought came to mind, what if this was it? What if I was a one night thing?

"What's wrong." Sebastian asked.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie I can feel your worry."

I sighed and looked up at Sebastian,"Is this it?"

"If you want it to be," he said indifferently.

"And...if I don't?"my voice shook.

"Then, I'm yours." He touched my face softly.

Sebastian POV

Her face lit up with joy at my words.

"What if I never want it to end?" Her smile was dazzling.

"Then we have eternity." I put a hand on her face, she kissed me.

"We have work," she rolled out of bed and went to her wardrobe. I watched her get dressed then with a resigned sigh put on my pants, grabbed my other clothes and walked out of her room. Just my luck, Mey Rin was just outside the door. Her face flushed as she gazed at me. Damn it.

"Good morning Mey Rin." I said then continued walking to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lillian POV

For breakfast something sweet, something exotic. Mey Rin came in holding plates stacked in front of her face. She looked rather unstable.

"Mey Rin let me help you with that."

I took the plates from her, revealing a beet red face.

"Thank you, Lily," she looked down a bit. What was wrong with the maid? She was usually so exuberant.

"Mey Rin is something the matter?"

She looked up and past me, then quickly back down.

"No! Everything is fine, yes it is!" She hurried off the way she came. I turned and yelped seeing Sebastian standing close behind me.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in." I sighed.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked smirking at me.

"Uh...Yes, right there." I gestured to the cart.

"Good. Master would also like to speak to you about last night."

Last night? My whole body went hot and I stared at Sebastian wide-eyed. Master knew about last night?!

"When you were kidnapped," he reminded me,"get your head out of the gutter." He rebuked. I smiled a bit embarrassed. The smile left as soon as it came. I would have to talk about Amun. The thought of him brought a sickness to my stomach. I followed Sebastian to the dining room. Just before we entered Sebastian gave me a quick kiss of silent reassurance.

"Lillian." Ciel called to me.

"Yes master," I stepped in to the room.

"This Amun is after you, correct?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?" Ciel's voice was calculating as if we were discussing the possible moves in a game of chess.

"I can't be sure. It seems like some sick obsession."

"So if he wants you then why kill so many women?" The boy asked. I stood behind his chair now.

"Well, that was his way of getting your attention. Which means he knows I'm here. By getting your attention and showing you women that mirrored me, naturally you would use me as bait and he would take the bait and never give it back. It would have worked had Sebastian not been so capable a butler " I spoke clinically my hands shook slightly.

"So where do we find him?" He asked.

"Well, we really don't have to, he'll come to us."

"Hmm, we would have a homeland advantage but they would have surprise as an advantage...Lillian, do you care to play a game of chess?"

"Sure..." I was a bit confused of his sudden whim to game play.

Sebastian POV

After supplying my master's breakfast I left the room. I had to attend to other chores around the manor.

"No wonder she's so smiley. Ole Sebastian found a way in to her bed." Bard's voice spoke out. I watched the three from within the shadows.

"You guys I don't think that's any of our business...they seem like they love each other, and Lily is really nice and helps us all. It isn't nice to spread rumours like that." Finny said he seemed quite cross with Mey Rin and Bard which was an odd sight,"all she does is help us, you shouldn't slander her name that way."

Finny left.

"Lily is a cute little thing I can't say I blame Sebastian for goin for her." Bard said smiling.

"Sh! Bard he'll hear you?" Mey Rin cautioned loudly. Mey Rin must have seen what transpired last night in Lillian's bedroom.

"Gossiping are we?" I asked sneaking up on the two.

"KYAA Sebastian!" Mey Rin exclaimed her face going red.

"Why, I do think the both of you can perform your jobs in the manor exceptionally without tongues, don't you agree," Mey Rin and Bard covered the mouths and stared at me with terrified expressions," I believe you understand my message."

I left with a cheery smile. After attending to several affairs, I went back to serve tea to the young master. He and Lillian had gone to the recreation room. I entered and saw, to my surprise , the young master and Lillian playing chess. Even more surprising, Lillian was winning. I did not think Lillian dense, I just knew of master's skill in the game.

"Checkmate." Lillian murmured, then eyed Ciel as if he were a time bomb,"...master may I be excused?"

"Go on," Ciel's eyes stayed glued on the board, trying to decipher exactly what turn if events lead to his demise, "wait Lillian how?"

"The one who is protected is always at the protectors mercy," she answered simply and walked back to the chess board," but the protected never die alone," she knocked over her king and Ciel's knight. She then took her leave.

"Interesting," Ciel mumbled.

I remained silent and poured tea, she had knocked over the knight. The symbolism there was unmistakable.

"So, why does he want Lillian?"

I told her story.

"Her family, how were the killed?" Ciel asked while toying with a chess piece.

"The whole village was burned down." I answered indifferently.

"Sebastian you know where this Amun resides correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, I want to have the element of surprise." He smirked. I didn't like his calculating gaze. He toyed with the king that had been Lillian's.

Lillian POV

_"Nick it's a baby boy!" I exclaimed , holding little sapphire._

_"A boy? Does he have a name?" Nick asked smiling as he took the child into his arms._

_"Sister said to let you decide."_

_"Hmm... Gabriel," he smiled._

_"Beautiful," I smiled at Nick. His soon had inherited his dark chocolate hair, and Sarah's blue grey eyes._

_"Lillian thank you, for everything," he said earnestly._

_"I could not allow her to die," I stated simply._

_"Have you ever had a love?"_

_"I love Sarah, I love you and I love Gabriel."_

_"That's not what I meant," he smiled and shook his head._

_"I have never had a spouse," I answered. I went to go check on Sarah, but as I left I sensed something. I blew it off, thinking it mere paranoia._

_"Did he choose a name?" Sarah asked as I entered theme room. She lie in bed her blonde curls stuck to her face drone the sweat._

_"Gabriel," I informed._

_A smile lit her tired face, "Gabriel...it's perfect."_

_There was a thud then the absence of two heart beats._

* * *

I gasped as I awoke from the short nap.

"Lillian, love, come with me." Sebastian touched my face. Had he been watching me sleep?

Alright."

He took my hand and smiled at me.

"You have a nice smile." I noticed.

"Your smile is better."

He took me out to the garden . The memory of Nick 's question aroused a thought. There was something I had to say, because even the immortal are not guaranteed life.

"Sebastian...wait," I stooped walking and took my hand from him.

"Yes," he looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Sebastian I...I..."

"BASSY!"

I gasped hearing the familiar voice.

"Grell you're late,l Sebastian took something from the obnoxious red-head.

"What you called him here?!" I was hurt.

"I am very sorry," Sebastian said. Then the reaper seized my arms.

"No let me go what are you-" Sebastian placed something over my mouth and nose. I was caressed by darkness.

* * *

**We are all one chapter away! Just one more and I will try and get it up tomorrow. I also have a special surprise for the readers who really love this story.**

** -Empresslilly**


	18. Chapter 18

Lillian POV

My body seemed oddly weightless. Dark clouded my sight but my other senses catalogued my surroundings. I felt cold, dreadfully so, and the surface against my back felt moist. The air was putrid, like rotting flesh and dried blood. On my tongue I felt the cloaking warmth of drugs.

"Thank you, Demon. Your reward," the voice was Amun, his heavy Egyptian accent tainted his words.

"Thank you," Sebastian said back.

SEBASTIAN! He was talking to Amun. I assessed myself further. I AM ON THAT WRETCHED WALL! I could feel the shackles and chains on my wrist, pulling me into a starfish position. I blinked my eyes and groaned.

"Sebastian," I mumbled. He stood closest to me. I whipped my head around looking at my surroundings. No no no no, I was the dungeon. I tried struggling with the chains, but they were my chains, specially made for me, "You gave me to him!" I shrieked crying. How could he? After saying we could have eternity. Wretched liar! He is a demon, I should have expected this much. The surprising part was that, for a moment, he let me feel freedom and for that...I love him...

"I guess I was...foolish...to...think," a sob broke from my throat, I lifted my head and looked at him with a soft smile,"thank you...for freedom...No matter how swiftly it left..."

The fact that a demon had given me freedom was more than I ever expected. This shouldn't have surprised me. I hung my head and held in sobs,"I love you..."

"Lil..."

I looked up to see him inches away from me, his face indecisive.

"Go! Protect master! Chances are he doesn't plan on you leaving this place a live and he already sent guards to the manor. If you don't move your ass your meal will be drained of his blood and lapped up by dirty mongrels." I said bitterly.

I was angry, betrayal put a bitter taste in my mouth. He knew what Amun would do to me! Still, somehow, I love him. With all of my heart. I stretched and made my lips just touch his. Then he left, just like that, without even looking back. Amun laughed and waited for Sebastian to be out of sight.

"Kill him," he ordered the 40 or so guards in the dungeon. They moved on their kings order.

"No!" I screamed and pulled against the chains.

Amun looked at me and laughed. He wore a white button up shirt that he left open, showing of his muscular body. His framed his face sometimes obscuring his sight.

"How sweet! A one night stand with a demon! You are foolish to think that anyone would truly want you. Of course, a punishment is in order for having given away your body and evaded me all these years."

I glared at him as he spoke and let a growl slip through my clenched jaw.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" He asked as he walked to a table on the far side of the damp stone dungeon.

I smiled and looked up at the barred widow near the ceiling of the dungeon. The moon broke from the clouds and shone upon me.

"You will die a painful and merciless death." I smiled. My heart withered, my first love left me for dead.

"Okay, sweetie," Amun picked up a dagger and threw it in the air repeatedly always being sure to catch the handle. He stood close to me, his chest my chest, cheek pressed to my cheek. Amun rubbed the blade down the side of my face and inhaled,"You reek of that demon!" He bellowed angrily in my face. I closed my eyes and winced. He then laughed and rubbed my face gently,"Sh, don't be afraid...it's okay Lili."

The blade pierced the skin of my stomach slowly. Skewering my internal organs in its path.

"A penetration for every year you have evaded me. But first let's get rid of these undergarments." He said smiling. He withdrew the blade swiftly and held it between his teeth. Amun ripped off my bra and gazed for a moment at my bared chest. His eyes slowly wandered down, then flickered in annoyance at my panties. He took the blade of the knife and rubbed it down my hip, cutting my panties and my skin. He did the same to other side until they fell to the ground.

"Beautiful, a true goddess." Amun stabbed his dagger I'm to my arm, I screamed. It echoed off the damp walls,"hold that for me, will ya darling?" He grabbed my bared breasts in his hands then kissed. I struggled against the chains and bit him repeatedly trying to get away.

"What could that demon ever do for you?" He wrenched the blade out of my arm, then licked my neck. He sliced slowly up, then plunged the knife into my side. Another siren call of a scream left my throat. Amun silenced it with a sickening kiss. He twisted the dagger then slowly slid his hand over the surface of my skin to my throat. His hand crushed my trachea. I gagged and again struggled with the strong chains.

"Did he make you scream?" he taunted letting go of my neck and stabbing me in the middle of my chest and embedding the blade in my sternum. I screamed until it was cut off with a gurgle for blood climbed its way up my throat and out of my mouth. Amun put his lips to my chest kissing softly, as if he really cared.

"Did he make your pulse quicken?"

He flitted over to the table grabbing a rather large knife and threw at my upper arm. The weapon met its mark, stabbing right through the muscle into the bone.

"Did tears of forbidden passion fall like spring showers from your eyes?"

Tears rolled down my face as I sobbed. I cried not from the torture Amun was putting me through, but because Sebastian had permitted him the ability to do such things to me. Amun had done worse than this to me in the past. this game of knives and daggers was nothing. The pain was nothing compared to the mental and emotional torment. Sebastian was a carnivorous flower, inviting and alluring, and betraying. Beautiful, dastardly thing. My Sebastian bound to me by his blood, cast me aside to be taken by my own hell, but what more to expect from the devil's little dog. I thought for sure he cared for me, silly me I got caught up in the emotions. To think my love would be returned by a demon, of all things, truly preposterous.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I AM HURTING YOU! LOOK AT THE BLOOD THAT COMES FROM YOU! DON'T YOU FEAR FOR YOURSELF?" Amun yelled at me. I had forgotten he was still slicing me. My body had gone cold and numb from blood loss. Amun stuck his hand in the open wound on my stomach and tore it open.

"Did you moan in pleasure, Lili?" he asked tears coming to his eyes.

My mind went back to it, to last night. Sebastian's lips upon mine, the steady, pounding, surge of our bodies together as on. A sword pierced through my body in to the stone wall behind me. blood fell from my mouth. he pulled out the silver blade slowly, making my back arch.

"Did he make your back arch?" he purred in my ear.

The sensational moment at my peak when my toes curled my back arched, and i screamed in ecstasy, one word falling from my lips. A knife pierced the wall beside my head.

"Did you scream his name as he burrowed inside of you, defiling what is mine?!" he yelled in my face. i glared into his blazing amber eyes. Sweat fell from his brow and I sent a silent thank you to Sebastian. For I no longer feared this man and I belonged to no one.

"Yes!" I yelled back with a triumphant smile.

"What?" his face went blank.

"Yes. I. Did. and I screamed it loud and clear!"

He laughed,"You think yourself free?! You think **he** freed you?! He condemned you! And now your trapped! trapped on that wall," he kissed my cheek,"in this dungeon," his hand ran down the blood slicked surface of my skin,"in this palace, with me, forever," he whispered to me.

"I am not trapped you are! I may have been betrayed. I may have been condemned and damned to be with you, but it is only temporary! I **will** escape. Whether it be death, or after slaughtering everyone who stands in my way! You are the only one who is trapped!" I cried," you are trapped by your arrogance, Amun!"

"YOU. ARE. TRAPPED. YOU. ARE. MINE." he growled. Amun's fingers shoved inside of me.

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" he withdrew his fingers, licking them with a joyous smile. Amun cut his wrist, then put it to my mouth.

"Drink!" he ordered with a laugh. I clamped my mouth shut, resisting the urge to bite in to his flesh," YOU ARE MINE! Despite the fact you reek of **HIM**! You worthless wench!" he moved his wrist and slapped me,"You love me! Say you love me!"

"I will not, because I do not!" I said defiantly.

"Why?" he wrapped his arms around my body and hugged me, crying," why won't you just say it? Do you think I enjoy hurting you? All you had to do was love me!"

I sighed and clenched my jaw.

"HE LEFT YOU! I HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU! I love you," he kissed my face,"i made you!" he growled," I gave you immortality!" Amun pulled the knife out of the wall and put it at my throat. He was going to kill me.

"And now you wish to take it away? How pathetic." the only voice I wanted to here spoke, but somehow i felt more bitter than relieved.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here can I offer you anything? Tea, crumpets? Oh my but I seem to be a bit chained up if you know what I mean." I said with sarcastic pleasantry. I turned my head, looking at Sebastian. he stood behind Ciel covering his eyes from my nudity.

"Demon? Did my guards fail to end you? Worthless lot, I tell you what. so you came back for her? That's cute. really, it is. Demon watch this."

Amun put his hand on a very sensitive spot, rubbing and teasing it.

"No, Amun, Stop!" I struggled with the chains.

"Sh...let yourself enjoy." Amun said his lips brushing against my ear.

"Master?" on the surface Sebastian's voice was indifferent, but there was an anxious undercurrent.

"Save her, Sebastian, that is an order." Ciel said briskly.

"Master, might I ask you to keep your eyes closed."

"Fine."

Amun was kissing me, his tongue in my mouth, his fingers pumped in and out of me. The chains on my legs broke, I kicked him in the groin, then grabbed his face with my feet and pushed his face away. The chains on my arms fell and I punched Amun in the nose, watching in satisfaction as his head snapped back and he stumbled.

"Lillian..." Sebastian touched my face. I flinched, smacking his hand away. My wounds had healed almost as fast as they were made. He wasnt allowed to touch me. I didn't want to be touched. Amun was running, I chased him absolutely nude. I caught him and slammed him against the wall.

"Sebastian do you have any silverware?" I asked looking behind me at him. He smirked and handed me knives and forks. I stabbed the silverware into the man, impaling him to the wall right in front of a beautiful window. The view was of a beautiful forest. Dawn was upon us and the sun's light flooded in.

" Finally, I dont fear you any more. You are pathetic. Now i want my many ways I was night and Sarah was day. You took two lives from her. this," I snatched off his amulet," is my revenge. this is yours."

The sunlight made his flesh bubble and singe. The smell was sickeningly sweet, the sight dastardly and beautiful.

"The guards will kill you all! They are going to the manor and they'll kill you all!" he yelled as i walked away. Sebastian had already taken master home. At any given tim there were up to 300 guards in the palace and right now the palace was empty. Meaning 300 vampires were attack the manor right now!


	19. Chapter 19

Lillian POV

I went into old room and put on some clothes. My outfit consisted of a mid-thigh length brown skirt, white button up, tan underbust corset, and brown heels.

Sebastian would be able to hold them off for a while, but he would need help. Master is not supposed to die this way. I ran from the palace through the forest. Heavy clouds formed over the sun casting every thing in to an eery grey. I usually loved the rain, but fighting would only be harder with mud and water in the way. My speed picked up. Failure is not an option for me, lives depended on my ability to help them.

The grounds of the manor were destroyed. Vampires swarmed the place. I perched up in a tree and surveyed the infestation. What I wouldn't give for a bow and silver-tipped arrows. I broke a thick branch from a tree and quickly sharpened it. A stake would have to do. I dropped down silently behind a vampire and shoved the stake threw his heart in silence. One by one vampires fell like that.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. I looked up at master's study window. He was being attacked, with precise aim and a flick of the wrist I propelled the stake through the second story window and stabbed the approaching leech in the heart. I watched as another came, and pushed master out of the window. The fall would kill him that was a fact. I bolted across the yard, charging through anything that stood in my way, whether that be a tree, a statue ,or a vampire. With every bit of my strength I dove in the air and caught my Lord's falling body. I landed hard on the ground my back making a crater in to the ground.

"Master are you alright?" I asked looking him over.

The storm seemed to be upon us as bloodsuckers went into the manor. Thunder clapped in the after a swift stroke of lightning.

"What is happening?!" He demanded. I held him close and looked behind me. Unfortunately master's skin was lacerated in several places, extracting a large amount blood. The blood attracted the filthy leeches like moths to a flame.

"Shit," I cursed, I stood quickly in a defensive crouch. A growl rumbled in my chest.

I ran full speed through the hoard, shoving my hand through bodies, and kicking the heads off of shoulders.

"Where to hide you, Bocchan?" I murmured. My eyes zeroed in on the doors to the cellar.

"Lily!" Someone growled. I looked from the cellar to a behemoth of a man running towards me. I ran towards him playing a deadly game of chicken to get to the cellar.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel demanded holding me tighter. Rain drops fell upon me like the cool tears of the weeping sky. I growled baring my teeth as I grew closer to the behemoth. He bared his teeth at me and just as I was then his reach he sent a right hook my way. I bent backwards, sliding under his out stretched arm. The gentle water caressing my face as my eyes closed and time seemed to slow. With a turn of my ankle I stopped myself in front of the cellar doors and threw them open.

"Master stay here!" I yelled as I set him on the steps,"please."I slammed the doors shut and ripped off my necklace that held a golden crucifix and laced it around the handles just as I was attacked by the giant vampire. I grunted in pain as he burried me in dirt.

He growled and snapped at my face I pushed him ,by his neck, away. I positioned my legs under him and flipped him over and off of me. I scrambled on top of his body, slammed my knee in to his neck and then ripped off his head. Two vampires grabbed me from behind pulling hard. I heard two gunshots and the bodies fell limp. I smiled and looked up at the roof top. Mey Rin lie on the roof with a sniper rifle and her glasses off.

Vampires were every where charging into the manor while rain poured down. I found myself in the middle of the battle field alone.

"Come to mommy, bastards." I growled. Five ambushed me at the sane time. I took a gun from the ready hand of one and shot him in the face. A shiny machete from another, swiftly hacking his head off. As I walked to the manor, shooting and slicing off body parts, a statue of an angel flew inches in front of my face. I turned my head to see Finny having hurled the stone statue. I watched him for a moment as he seemed even more brutal than I. He used his immense strength against them, pulverizing bodies. I smirked, the kid could handle himself.

A little circle formed around me and I found myself out of bullets.

"Aw hell," I sighed then shrugged. They ambushed me. I used the gun as a club and smashed it into an attacker's skull, creating a black blood cavern. I was seized from behind. I threw the machete in air then growled as I pulled my arms forward making the two men smash together with the force of crashing boulders. I took them both my the head and swiftly smacked their heads together. Their heads became mush as they collided. I grimaced and flung the gunk off of my hands. Of course there were more coming but substantially less than what we had started with. I noticed the falling bodies and realized thirty remained. My hand was grabbed and the blade snatched from it. Sharp teeth cut into my skin. The venom put a paralyzing haze over me. More came and just before they could join in on the feast, they fell. Silver dinner knives in the back of their heads. Sebastian pulled the blood sucker off of me and ripped off his head brutally. His wet hair pushed away from his face and his tail coat off. I needed to get into the manor.

"Sebastian can you throw me through that window?" I pointed to the second story window. He picked my soaked body up by the back of my skirt and shirt. Sebastian then hurled me through the air. I turned my body so that my feet would smash into the window and not my face. My heels punctured the glass easily and I landed on the ground in a kneeling position. I ran in to the hallway only to be intercepted by more parasites. A fiery blaze flooded through the hallway. I back flipped back into the room I came from to escape the blaze.

"Heh Got 'em!" Bard said.

"Bard come with me," I ordered we ran to the kitchen together,"get flour and salt! You know of the flammability of flour correct?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I need you to blow up several bags of salt and flour on my command, got it?" I ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he saluted, smiling. I ran to the front and threw open the doors. The blood flowing from my neck attracted everyone. There was an extra reason Amun wanted me. My blood was simply the most intoxicating things vampires could ever partake in.

Every vampire ran for the open doors. Bard had already put the bags all over the halls and in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen as the last few blood suckers followed me. Their hands clawed at my skin, as they yearned to tear in to me.

"Bard, light it up!" I yelled. I stood by a window. The fire rushed through the halls and an ungodly explosion smacked me through the window, along with dismembered body parts of unfortunate souls. My body propelled through several trees, until I landed gracefully on my feet.

"Master," I murmured then ran to the cellar doors.

Sebastian stood in front of the cellar. As I came he glared at me water dripping from his soaked hair. We were in the same conditions only my bra could plainly be seen under the white wet shirt. My hair was longer, this was a result from the amount of people I had killed

"Master move away from the doors!" I yelled. Then punched through the thick wood doors. Ciel lie on the cellar floor his breath laboured. He was having an asthma attack. Sebastian shoved past me and went to master. He held up master looking at him and smirking. Ciel grabbed his shirt.

"Seb...Sebastian...he...hel.."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian taunted.

I stood in the pouring rain seething with hate as I stared at the drenched back of a shameless demon. Where I stood rain pelted me, my now mid-breast length hair dripped, my clothes stuck to me, and I trembled. I trembled not from chill, but from anger. How dare he make master beg? He is the watch dog, not some common mutt.

I stomped down the stairs and grabbed the back of Sebastian's shirt collar. I threw him away from master.

"It's okay, master. I'll protect you." I whispered to Ciel as fell to my knees and cradled him to my chest. I pressed my lips to his; I could make anything better with a simple kiss. Master fell asleep, I smiled at his sweet face. I saw so much of little sapphire in him. With a simple thought, I sent him and the other humans of this manor to the home in London.

Sebastian grabbed my throat hard, but I did not take any notice of him. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Where is he?" Sebastian demanded.

Normally he would be dead, but I couldn't kill him. That made me laugh. Stupid hormones, so easily fixated on one being. How ridiculous.

Then his lips crashed down on mine and I didn't care. I didn't care I was being used. I didn't care, because if he was using me then I was using him. Sure he was a no good, dirty, parasite, incapable of feeling, someone who I was way too good for, and was a low down oxygen thieving, disloyal, heart breaker...I forgot where I was going with this...it didn't matter. I was positive, as fabric ripped under our hands, that he was under Ciel's order and I knew the first chance I got I would break their contract. Even as Sebastian entered my body and the burning manor began to collapse, I was sure that eventually I would kill Sebastian. I knew all of this with every finer of my being...until...I heard his voice our bodies moving desperately as hell met us. Flaming beams fell all around us creating a ring of fire around our passion. Old liquor caught fire adding to the inferno where sexy moans seemed to belong. His hands reminded me of the flames as they ravaged my body. Some how over my screams of intense pleasure, the roar of flames, and the shrieks of a collapsing home, I heard him say it. His lips just leaving my neck and coming to my ear. I heard the words that would be his salvation and my only heaven.

"I love you, Lillian."

My heart stopped, fingernails scratching into the floor, toes curled, and I screamed in a deadly climax of lovers.

As the flames of our bodies and the manor flickered to an end, I lie panting in the ashes. Sebastian lie on top of me his head resting on my breast, his breath coming heavily.

"You love me?" I questioned skeptically.

"The words seems to best describe what I feel for you," he answered with his usual indifference.

"Hmmph, well that complicates things," I can't kill him now, not ever. Then again I don't really believe him but what if he ...

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"No, I don't. You will just have to prove it." I smiled.

"I just made love to you in a burning building." He said smirking.

"Well then, I expect breakfast in a rebuilt one." I said smiling back.

This marks the beginning of my second assignment...as fir the demon...Well decisions decisions!

The end ...for now!


	20. SEQUEL

**I couldn't possibly leave it there, these two have so much to go through! So for those who are just dying for more look out for Selfish Delights, the beautiful sequel to Rust Turned Riches! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing and I hope for more fans and more reviews. Again thank you so very much!**

**-Empress Lilly**


End file.
